


I'm Here For You

by Mr_Peanutbutter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: At the time of writing this I actually just got Pharah's golden gun yesterday, Chapter 6 Is Almost Lude, Chapter 7 Is Lude, F/F, I got so caught up in writing my chapters are abnormally long, Light Hurt/Comfort, Some Sexual Tension and References in Chapter 4, This fanfiction is dedicated to good PSN Friends of mine like XLuxra & MrMemeLord7915, Watchpoint: Gibraltar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Peanutbutter/pseuds/Mr_Peanutbutter
Summary: Holding back her romantic feelings for so long Fareeha is surprised to find Angela has been hiding hers as well. After receiving a gift basket and some bad news... They begin dating.
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	1. The Good, The Bad, And the Ugly.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BackwardsFantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackwardsFantasy/gifts).



The Cool Breeze rode through Angela's smooth skin sending a piercing chill up her spine. Yet she still didn't want to leave the dock. She wanted to look outwards. Imagining herself in the skies. She took out a cigarette and lit in an attempt to relax. A soothing voice interrupts her thoughts. "Doctor Ziegler, you know smoking is bad for your health right?" Fareeha Amari leans on a wall almost smirking at Angela. "How long have you been standing there?" Angela yawns. "Long enough to know something's on your mind," She slides her back down the wall opposite of where Angela was sitting. Angela sits there for a moment looking at Fareeha with a tilted head. "Yeah... Just call me Angela please," She takes another drag. "Why are you up so late anyway, you get up so early that you'll be exhausted." Fareeha Shrugs, "I wanted to see if anyone else was up, You and Winston were the only two I found." Angela leans back in her chair prepared to talk with Fareeha some more. "And what was he doing up so late?" She yawns again. "Paperwork, All I have to do is fight the wars but the amount of paperwork he does is crazy!" Fareeha lightly chuckles which was rare to see. "Poor guy, we're gonna have to throw him a surprise party sometime," Angela suggests. "That sounds nice," Fareeha responds. Fareeha takes a moment to look at the stars like Angela was. Because they were on an island practically in the middle of nowhere light pollution wasn't very effective. Every star she saw reminded her of something or caused her dream of the future. The Northern Star; a reminder of her Mother and its connection to The Big Dipper being friends of her mother like Jesse, Jack, and Torbjorn. Fareeha tried to imagine what star Angela would be but she could only come up with one. The Moon. As she looks back at Angela her breathing gets slower and slower until she is eventually gently snoring. This has been a dream come true! Fareeha thinks to herself. She stands up and wraps her arms around Angela which she begins to carry her back to her office. "Angela, you're The Moon to me because everyone moment I don't feel like being myself you are up there. Up there to talk with me. Up there to shine your wisdom on me. Up there even just to lay your beautiful blue eyes on me. Even since I was a child five years younger than you and was expressive of myself I saw beauty in you. And I still do today." Fareeha Amari quietly whispers her heartfelt message to Angela, a single tear beginning to form. Fareeha finally makes it back to Angela's office and slowly places her back on her bed. Should I kiss her forehead or not? Fareeha smiles as she ponders to herself. Fareeha decides against it and instead volunteers to clean up Angela's office. Putting all her clothes in the Laundry Basket, The Volley of papers scattered on the floor now in a neat stack on her desk, The Teddy Bear Fareeha gave her while she was away in Egypt now placed in Angela's arms which she happily adjusted to hugging in her sleep. "Would she sleep with her blanket on or off..." Fareeha quietly signs and wonders. _Probably off but it's cold out so I'll tuck her in._ With her smile at its widest Fareeha picks up Angela's blanket off the floor and places it up to her waist, just low enough that it didn't cover her arms which held the Teddy Bear. Satisfied with her work that night, she takes a seat in the corner of Angela's room dozing off as thoroughly as Angela did. 

Fareeha yawned, stretched, and struggled as she began to stir. She began wondering why Athena's AI wasn't beginning to speak to her. She began to work out the events of yesterday trying to find the answer. When the previous night settled into her mind she smiled and opened her eyes. In front of her sat a robed Angela with her ponytail and her glasses also smiling. "Thanks for all you did yesterday Fareeha," She lightly blushes but doesn't look away or flinch for that matter. "It was my pleasure Angela, You've looked after all of us on the battlefield. We're like one big family. And you're the bloodstream of us all. Okay, weird comparison but you get the gist." Angela and Fareeha both laugh. "You've been a lot happier recently," Angela points out. "Yeah, I suppose I have, haven't I?" Fareeha nods once. "Oh come here you!" Angela hugs Fareeha. "Wha... Hey! What are you doing?" Fareeha pretends to freak out. "Returning the favor," Angela snickers. Fareeha wraps her arms around Angela as well suggesting comfort as she did so. Angela stops hugging her and sits back on her bed looking at Fareeha. "You're probably exhausted huh? I'll excuse you from duty until High Noon or so. Haha. Get it? High Noon? Jesse?" Angela can't help herself from holding back laughter. "Of course I get it," Fareeha dreamily stares at Angela. "We should hang out again sometime, maybe quietly do a coloring book or something?" She suggests. "I'd love that Fareeha, but you must not know me well if you want to quietly color... You must know me flawlessly!" Angela breaks out into another fit of laughter while Fareeha continues to smile. "I'll tell Fareeha to go buy a few," Fareeha tilted her head confused looking at Angela. "You want me to buy coloring books? I thought everyone just had some sitting around or something." Angela shakes her head, "No silly, that's the name of the Teddy Bear you gave me. I named it after you!" Fareeha blushes, "Aww that's adorable!" "No, you're adorable. Why else would it be named after you?" Angela places her chin on her knuckle as she looks back at Fareeha. "Well, that's very sweet of you Angela." Fareeha gleefully declares. "I'd love to keep talking to you Fareeha but you need sleep. There's no way I can carry you to your room so I'd suggest going on your own terms." Angela sighs. "But Angelaaaa," Fareeha fakes a frown which looks strikingly similar to her usual frown. "Doctor's orders," Angela shrugs, beaming at Fareeha again. "Alright..." Fareeha stands up and strains to stand straight. "If you ever need anything I'll be here," Angela promises her. "I know, I trust you. And that's pretty rare coming from me." Fareeha places her hand on Angela's shoulder. "That is rare. Now sleep well love." Angela taps Fareeha's nose, sending her off with a blush. 

Before she even saw him Fareeha knew it was Jesse McCree prancing down the hallway. _He has the loudest boots in town_. One of the founding members of Overwatch Jesse had known Angela longer than she had And She was just a child when she first met Angela! She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes preparing for Jesse. "Knock Knock Amari, Wouldja mind letting me in?" Jesse's voice was clear as day. _Well, it's a good thing I always wear clothes, for emergencies and random visits._ She opens the door to find Jesse standing there with a bag in his hand. "Howdy, Angela here asked me to give you this. She said you were up a while huh? You've slept in Till 11:00!" Jesse hands her the bag. "Eleven? Really? I've never slept in so late in my life! I only went to bed at Four..." Fareeha shakes her head but takes the bag. "How'd she even know you were up? Everyone else was asleep." Jesse questions. "It's classified," Fareeha crosses her arms after setting the bag down. "Hey, suit yourself. It was just a generic question." He shrugs. Although he didn't show it Fareeha knew what Jesse was thinking and she stared at him intently. "You sure have your mother's intensity." He chuckles. "Oh yeah, she also wanted me to give you this letter." Jesse also hands over an envelope. "That's like 50 years out of style," He comments. "Says the guy wearing clothes 300 years out of Style." Fareeha retorts. "Ouch, anyways It's Lena's birthday today. Stop by at High Noon and we'll celebrate it." Jesse smirks clearly satisfied with his smooth-talking. "Oh and tell Angela I said hi, you've clearly been seeing her much," He winks. "Hey, you Cowboy Mothe-"But before Fareeha could finish her sentence Jesse was gone. After taking a moment to close her door Fareeha sits down and opens the letter. The letter reads; _Hey, First things first I wanted to tell you to calm down. I know how much of a bugger Jesse can be but don't worry about him. You were right about us all kind of being a big family. I know him too well. Anyways, he also gave you that bag right? Good. I've put a couple of things in it to get you through the next few days. First is a Teddy Bear, like the one you gave me. Don't ask me how I got it. Okay fine... I may have asked Jesse to buy it for me... He knows something's up. I've named it Angela, I hope you keep the name. Secondly, there are some hot chocolate packets about 20 to be exact, Winter is coming up soon and I need something to do so I hope you'll be willing to share. Thirdly, is a gift card that gives you one free year of Spotify Premium, I don't know about you but after a long day of work, there is nothing better than kicking back and listening to music. Lastly, is another gift card to a Steakhouse 100$ worth to be exact, you never know when you might need it! Sorry, these gifts could've been better but I thought I'd still tell you I was thinking of you! I hope you slept well._

_Well Wishes, -Angela._

_Never know when I might need it huh? How about soon, love._ Opening up the bag Fareeha found everything listed in the letter. She took out the Teddy Bear first and it made her think of the origins of such an iconic thing. Often being bored she already knew, It was a local Ice Cream Shop man in Theodore Roosevelt's City's idea. Then largely produced by a company. She always thought it was funny how he wanted them to be called 'Theodore Bears.' _I'll keep the name friend. Angela_. She hugs the stuffed animal before putting it on the other side of her bed and reaching back into the bag. She found that there were only 19 packets of Hot Chocolate and on one of them a little sticky note was attached which read; Howdy, sorry couldn't resist myself y'know, Hot chocolate is really good. Fareeha sighs but still smiles. _I don't know how we're still friends with that Cowboy..._ She places the packets in a box which is then placed on top of her fridge. Fareeha was very neatly organized. Pulling out the two gift cards she placed the Restaurant's card in her nightstand drawer, she then simply took a photo of the Spotify Gift card and registered it. Technology is crazy. When I was younger all they had were little websites where you'd have to manually enter it. After all of her gifts were put into their place; a somber feeling returned to Fareeha and her usual frown developed into place. "Athena, read my calendar events today." Fareeha pulls a blanket over herself and closes her eyes. "Sure thing, At Noon the event is: Lena's Birthday Party in the Lounge, At 1:00 PM the event is: Work Resumes For 5 Hours, At 6:00 PM The event is: Get off work and (Hopefully) hang out with Angela," Athena explains. _I don't remember setting any of these..._ "Athena at what time and where were these reminders added?" Fareeha sits up puzzled. "At 9:37 AM The first and second alarms were set and at 9:38 AM The Final Alarm was set. These were all set from Doctor Ziegler's room." _Aww, how sweet of her she even thought to set up my reminders._ "Could you tell me the time and did you record any audio of Whoever set these from Doctor Ziegler's room?" Fareeha is excited to hear Angela's voice again. "Yes and yes, It is 11:39 AM and I will begin playing that audio now." Athena, give me a status update on Agent McCree's location. 'Agent McCree is .02 Miles Away Doctor Ziegler Judging by his rate of acceleration I'm guessing he is on his Hoverbike crossing the sea.' Good... I need to give him a good talk not to be a jerk to Mein Eagle. Could you also set three Reminders on her calendar? 'There is a password required to do that Doctor Ziegler.' I know, The Password is, F-A-R-E-E-H-A-Zero-One. 'Access Granted. What would you like the reminders to be?' At 12:00 Put Lena's Birthday Party In The Lounge, At 1:00 Put Return To Work For Five Hours *In A Whisper* Sorry Mein Eagle, and at 6:00 Put Uhm... Hopefully. Hang out with Angela. 'Understood. These alarms have all been set.' Oh, one last thing! Send me down an envelope would you? 'Sure.' Okay... Now, what should I wea... And then the audio cuts off. _Wow, she named her password after me? That's... Heartwarming._ A smile returns to Fareeha's face along with a slight blush. _And she calls me Mein Eagle?_ Standing up, Fareeha puts on a quick pair of Jeans along with a T-Shirt that has the Rapotora Helmet logo on it with the Overwatch symbol on the back of the shirt. _I need to look somewhat ready for the day, Pajamas don't put on much of a good look._ "Athena, order me a tuxedo fit for my size." Fareeha keeps playing the end of the transmission in the back of her mind. "Sure thing Amari." After taking a moment to brush her hair and teeth Fareeha heads out for Lena's birthday party. 


	2. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overwatch is canceled for the final time but Winston has a backup plan. Angela furthers her relationship with Fareeha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for 100 Hundred Views in just 3 days! That's incredible I hope you enjoy this second chapter in the series! Feel free to comment on how much you hate or like it! <3

Winston took the stage, gloomy eyes and personality visible. He carried with him a stack of papers in his hands which he just threw to the side as he walked up to the podium. "Today marks a day of contradiction. It is our prized Member's birthday. But also the day of sadness. The day of failure. And I'm about to tell you why. Today, November 8, 2052, marks the second and final shut down of Overwatch. We have worked countlessly to save the world. But alas, the public is not on our side. With heavy hearts, I have to lay you all off. Compensation will be issued for your devotion to our cause. Today is our last day to be on Watchpoint: Gibraltar. Tomorrow the Government will once again have control of it and any remaining agents will face heavy fees and some time in jail. On our last day, we must work together to not make it feel like the last day. We must work together to make it feel like the day. The day that goodbyes are said. The day of sadness. After this party, I would suggest beginning to pack up. I've also added a personal version of Athena to your phone to keep daily life simple wherever you go. This is a heart-wrenching defeat. But we must stay strong. Even if there is no "we" anymore. Although I do have good news if you are willing to hear it. Even though Overwatch is gone... We aren't. I've decided to rent out a sort of clubhouse out in Montana, The United States. It's completely optional but if anyone would like to keep ties please consider moving to the area. I hope to see you there." Winston looks down individually at every single member fond memories in his eyes. Although Fareeha didn't show it she was shocked. Everything she trained her life for. Her entire goal. Gone. But it was the memories that counted. And, wanting to preserve those memories, only one thing came to her mind. Angela. Looking around the room she glanced at Angela an expression so unreadable on her face it scared Fareeha. Fareeha gestured her head to the hallway and Angela seemed to get the message. 

"Fareeha. Would you... Be willing to... Do what Winston suggested?" Angela grabs a hold of her hand. "Angela. You are my family. I would be a fool to not accept. I wish my mother was here. But Overwatch? I could never leave them." Fareeha smiles and squeezes her hand with reassuring force. "Aww. Well... It looks like we're going to have to postpone our date." Angela smiles back. "Oh, you called it a date huh?" Fareeha lightly blushes. "Let's enjoy this party while we still can." Angela makes a bold move and kisses Fareeha's cheek. "You don't know how long I've been planning to do that." Pulling out a napkin she wipes away her lipstick from Fareeha's cheek. "Try not to blush too much heh." Fareeha's heart pounded as Angela walked away. _That was... Nice. I think I'm in love._ Taking a moment to calm herself Fareeha walks back inside the lounge. 

"Angela! Keep my photos will ya? I'd also love it if you'd still visit Ingrid and me over the holidays! I have to deny what Winston suggested sadly." Torbjorn chuckles. "I'd love to visit! She's a lovely woman." Angela smiles at him. "Have a good one!" Torbjorn walks away, a grin on his face. Feeling a light prod on her shoulder Angela turns around to see Jesse. "Heh heh, what didja do?" Jesse smirks. "What do you... Mean?" Angela has a good idea of what he means. "Fareeha over there's looking like a tomato." He gestures his thumb over to Fareeha. "It was only on the cheek okay?" Angela whispers. "Yeah alright... Anyways I'm gonna go with Winston. How about you? I can't break up the gang." Jesse rolls his eyes. "Yeah, I'm going. Fareeha is too. We don't really have much of a family..." Angela frowns remembering her parents. "Don't worry about it. I've been here for you and her all this time Haven't I? I'm glad you're coming along." He genuinely smiles. "Thank you, Jesse." Angela hugs him. "No problem, Doc." After flashing a finger gun he too walks off. _Sometimes I never realize how precious life really is..._ "Lena! Happy Birthday!" Angela distracts herself from her thoughts and walks up to her. "Angela! Lovely to see you. I've got some good news!! I've texted Emily and she said she's willing to move out to Montana! I couldn't imagine it without her but I don't want to just leave Winston either! What about you? I need to make the trip worthwhile haha." Her bubbly personality shows as she rapidly talks. "Yeah, I am! Fareeha and Jesse are too. I'm really glad you're able to go. I wonder who else is?" Angela looks around with a tilted head. "I don't know, there's a lot of people who want to keep fighting or go do their own thing. Lucio still has tours to attend and Hana is still employed with MEKA. The Shimadas want to go back to Japan and Moira wants to continue her research. If there's anyone I think would go maybe I think it'd be Ashe, The Bastion, and Zenyatta. It's peaceful and adventurous over in Montana. I'm sure he'd find some places to meditate as well as being the only one capable of communicating with the Bastion. Ashe would probably like to go just so she could pick on Jesse. They might be rivals and shoot at each other but they're best friends really." Lena describes her thoughts tirelessly. 

"Ashe, what do you think about Winston's plan?" Angela asks. "I've always wanted to be a part of a gang again... And I've always wanted to re-visit the States. I'm thinking I'll go and the clubhouse will kind of be the heart of me but I'll probably be driving around America doing things." Ashe states confidently. "Well. It's good we'll have more members. Just try not to get into too many fights with Jesse okay?" Angela snickers. "Alright, I'll attempt Doc." Ashe walks away from Angela a grin on her face and darts over to reunite with Jesse. Angela; Exhausted from talking, Decides to sit down and rest. The early beginnings of the party continued and Angela waited until the cake was starting to be served to resume any sort of activities. Sitting on the lounge's couch Angela remembers the prior night with Fareeha and thinks fondly of it. _Oh well speaking of Fareeha._ Fareeha walks up to Angela and sits down with her. "Hey. Any good news?" She smiles. "Yeah, I've got Ashe to join. Lena's going to try to convince Zenyatta and Bastion. I don't have that many things so It'll also be easy to pack for me." Angela weakly smiles back. "I got two tickets for us. We'll go Sunday okay?" Fareeha stops smiling once she realizes Angela's behavior changes. "Is everything alright?" Fareeha puts her arm around Angela's back. Angela sighs. "I've been thinking about my parents. How much I've missed them. Life just doesn't have a direct pathway and I'm not sure if I'm on the right one." She slouches over. "I know the feeling Angela. But I'm the landmark you need. You're on the right track. Trust me." Fareeha reassuringly smiles at her. "Sunday sounds fine. What are we going to do tomorrow though?" Angela questions. "Date." Fareeha smugly responds. "Sounds good to me." Angela finally smiles again. "Now go out there and have some cake, love." Fareeha pats her back and releases her grip. Feeling energized, Angela thanks Fareeha before setting off back into the crowd. 

"Any luck?" Angela chews on a piece of cake while asking Lena. "Not with Bastion haha!" Lena snickers. "Well, that's because he can't speak English!" Angela also laughs. "In all seriousness yeah! Zenyatta seemed eager to travel to such a beautiful and quiet place." Lena pumps her fist. "That's great! We're going to have a lot of people with us. It won't be lonely at least." Angela nods. "I'm thinking you might be able to convince Mei to join as well! She could become an observer of Yellowstone and it's volcanoes! Like she did at Ecopoint: Antarctica." Lena suggests. "Hmm, she's open to trying new things. I'll see what I can do next time I see her... Which better be soon." Angela bites her lip trying to forget how Overwatch was canceled once again. "Don't worry about it, Angela. We're in this together." Lena cheekily grins. "Hey! That's my quote!" Fareeha smiles and inserts herself into the conversation. "Well, you're in a good mood today," Lena comments suspiciously. "Who wouldn't be happy about cake?" Fareeha defends herself. "I feel like there's something more to it..." Lena narrows her eyes even further with a smirk. "Uhm... I have something to do..." Fareeha makes up an excuse and is gone before she even said anything to Angela. "Are you a part of this?" Lena gestures to Fareeha who is walking away. "Maybe, maybe not." Angela winks. "Ohoho I got it." Lena winks back.

"Can I have a show of hands who is decidedly going to join me in Montana?" Winston takes the pedestal one last time. Angela, Fareeha, Lena, Jesse, Ashe, Zenyatta, and Bastion with its Repair Arm raise. "Okay, how about people who think they'll go but aren't One-Hundred Percent Sure?" He asks. Wrecking Ball, Mei, Siebran, and Echo raise their hands. "De Kuiper? That surprises me!" Angela whispers to Fareeha. "It's easy to see the stars out there. I'm sure he'll still be busy and might sign up for some sort of Astrology work." Fareeha points out. "What surprises me is Hammond. We don't know much about him." Fareeha states. "Here's another thing I'm going to have to state. For those who are not going, stay on alert; The Reaper may still be on our tails." Winston's face goes pale as he mentions the name. The Former Overwatch Agent Gabriel Reyes turned on Overwatch and hunts down members one by one. It is believed he hunted primary members of Overwatch's original force like Ana Amari and Jack Morrison; the fabled Soldier: 76. He clearly wasn't successful with Jack though. Sightings occur to the day. "Stay in touch okay guys? We're one big family here. Even if the law stops us from congregating as a task-force they can't stop our emotions!" Winston wipes tears away. "As a final send-off, Torbjorn has prepared Medals for every member of this family. Our shutdown has been a long time coming so I wasn't the only one who knew... Please come up here and take yours." He holds up Lena's medal as an example before walking off the stage. "I still can't believe this is the end..." Fareeha places her forehead on her hand in frustration. "Me neither... We're lucky enough to be able to keep our suits." Angela points out. "In fact I'm scared. What if I can't travel the world to help out anymore? I'm not sure I can live a normal life. Maybe I should become an accountant so I can continue to have a bunch of paperwork." She only lightly smiles at her joke. "I'm in good hands nevertheless." Fareeha smiles at Angela before walking up to get her medal. 

_Box after box after box..._ Fareeha sighs looking into her closet. _At least I thought of organizing before this moment_. Pulling out the first box she saw the back of a photo on top of everything else. Flipping it her heart melted as she saw Ana, Angela, and herself at a bowling alley. _When in the world did this happen? Who took the photo?_ Fareeha looked at the photo from every angle but couldn't seem to comprehend it. _I look so much younger than her... We're only five years apart! Well, that's kind of large? I don't know..._ Fareeha chuckles to herself. Three knocks suddenly sound at Fareeha's door and she opens it to find Angela with a box. "Giving a gift to 'Mein Eagle' huh?" Fareeha smirks. "How do you know I call you that?" Angela fake gasps. "Let's just say Athena's a bit of a spy." She snickers. "Well, I found this at your door. What is it?" Angela asks. "Oh, it's my tuxedo. I bought one for our 'date'," Fareeha explains. "Hmm. Fancy. Anyways how's the progress in here?" Angela questions. "Could be better. I was looking through some boxes when I found this photo, care to explain?" Fareeha shows her the photo. Angela inexplicably breaks out into a fit of laughter. "W...What's so funny?" Fareeha blushes in confusion. "That... Was the day you said you thought you found your first love!" Angela breathlessly explains. "It was sooo adorable." Angela snickers. "Hey!" Fareeha fake frowns. "Jesse was behind the camera. In case you were wondering." Angela explains. "And you know what?" Angela smirks and crosses her arms. "What?" Fareeha tilts her head. "That love has stuck around all this time." Angela pulls Fareeha in for a kiss. Something she had only experienced from her mother, not even on the lips. A satisfying feeling arose in Fareeha's stomach as it continued and for once she felt at peace. Like war wasn't always needed. Once they disconnected Angela continued to hug Fareeha. "W...What was that for?" Fareeha blushes and asks. "For being Mein Eagle." Angela practically purrs. They stood there in comfortable silence. Fareeha's tight grip slowly loosened as she adjusted to the feeling. "You hear that? That's Lena's footsteps approaching. Let's sit on your bed and act like nothing just happened." Angela whispers into Fareeha's ear. Finally ending the hug Fareeha grabs her photo and sits down on her bed with Angela swiftly following. "Aha! Caught ya... Wait... I thought you two were uh kissing?" Lena enters the room confident at first. Fareeha puts on her grumpy face, "What? How could you ever think I'd do such a thing to Doctor Ziegler?" It seems to work as Lena looks down guiltily. "I'm just kidding Oxten of course we were!" Fareeha and Angela break out into laughter. "Oh you sneaky buggers come 'ere,'' Lena hugs both of them at the same time. "I'm gonna miss times like this." She sighs. "Save a bed for me out there okay? I got to travel back to home so I can get more things." "Of course Lena," Angela reassures her. Lena smiles and walks out satisfied. "Meet me at my hotel in the morning love?" Angela asks Fareeha. "You bet," Fareeha smirks. 


	3. The Setup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela and Fareeha take a step back in order to agree with each other and set up a series of three dates. Fareeha struggles to get used to fame. Fareeha can't find words to talk so she uses actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The long-awaited third chapter. Although I've been working hard on it this one's shorter than the other two but also has my favorite Paragraph I've written. I hope you all like it. I'll try to make my next chapter longer and more descriptive but you'll have to wait more time so now you know in advance. Not to mention of have Remote Learning to do every week. (Yes a relatively young person is writing this story) Edit: Thank you for 195 views in just one week of this story being up!

Arriving at Angela's hotel Fareeha was surprised to see a sized crowd gathered in front. I didn't think so many people would be here! I'm like the least popular Agent. Well... Former Agent. She takes a moment to adjust her Sunglasses before stepping out of the limo. She wasn't one to wait for chauffeurs. "You are undoubtedly here to see Dr. Ziegler are you not?" The first reporter asks. "Yes, that is true." She shyly responds. "Is this some sort of date or business meeting?" Another asks. "Uhm... I suppose you could call it a date." Fareeha lightly blushes while waiting for any more questions. "Is it true that Overwatch was shut down yesterday?" Finally a good question. "Yes, that is true." She continues trying to push her way through to the hotel entrance. "On a scale of 1-10 how big of a fan are you of Doctor Who and who is your favorite doctor?" Another question hurls at her. Out of all things to ask why that? "Uhm... I'd rate both the versions of the show a 7 and I'm fond of Jodie Whittaker's performance." She responds, starting to get relatively annoyed. Powering through any more remaining questions she wanted to answer she eventually pushes her way in the hotel and is relieved that no one followed her in. Just as she dropped her shoulders hotel staff arrived. "Let me carry that for you." One stated. "I'll escort you to Doctor Ziegler's room." Said another. "ARGH! Just leave me alone okay? All of your... I just..." Fareeha storms away into Angela's hallway and struggles to keep her cool as she crumples on the wall. Why am I so recognized all a sudden? Is it just because of Angela? Is she too famous? Feeling a hand on her shoulder Fareeha instinctively sits up as straight as possible and looks in the predicted direction of the person. Her eyes practically glowing red she looks to see Angela. "Angela! I'm uhm. Sor-" Fareeha is interrupted with a hug. "Shhh..." Angela coos her. I haven't felt like this since my mother was around... "C'mere Love." Angela uses her energy to help lift Fareeha to her feet. Feeling protected by a Guardian Angel like on the battlefield Fareeha takes Angela's hand in hers and follows her. After pacing for a few moments Fareeha finds herself in Angela's luxurious apartment on her couch. "Are you alright?" Angela asks seriously. "I... I am now." Fareeha smiles at her. Taking a seat next to Fareeha, Angela thinks for a moment before kissing Fareeha. It was a feeling Fareeha could get used to. But sadly for her, it would have to wait. "What was that for?" Fareeha takes a few deep breaths then asks. "There's something I have to tell you, love." Angela sighs. "What is it?" Fareeha starts to feel a little worried. "I want to start over... Have a sort of proper relationship you know? Three dates. I feel like I've been rushing it with you. Is that... Okay with you?" She bites her lip. Fareeha felt her heart crack inside as she heard the words. But... But I don't want to wait! I love you! She grimly thinks to herself. "I understand Angela... It's hard to imagine it. But I think it is for the best." Fareeha droops her head. "Oh, my Fareeha... I love you." Angela wraps her arms around Fareeha and rests her head on Fareeha's shoulder. Okay, here we go. "I love you too, Angela." 

"Hey Angela, I was wondering if you'd like to go out today. Maybe watch a few movies and go to a restaurant?" Fareeha puts on a slight smile after this attempt. "Oh, good! That one was good. You have such a lovely voice." Angela compliments her. "Aww thank you, Angela," Fareeha blushes. "I'm going to miss kissing you," Angela adds on. Fareeha just widens her smile in response. "I've been doing some thinking and I'm pretty sure I know where we should go for our second and third dates!" Angela explains. "Oh, and where would those places be?" Fareeha asks. "Zurich. I'd like to visit my home again. We could go hiking in the mountains and stay at my cabin. It's pretty common out there. Oh and then after that, we'll continue with the plan and will go out to Montana. Then I'm thinking we can just do genuine dating things. Walks in the park, travel around visiting Diners, looking around the night sky." Angela seems to have really thought it out as she is beaming by the time she finishes explaining. "That sounds incredible..." Fareeha seems taken away. Angela uses her thumb to brush Fareeha's cheek lightly. "What would you like to do until dinner time?" Angela asks. "Hmm. How about we got some coloring books about ourselves?" Fareeha humorously suggests. "That's a good idea actually! Obviously, my coloring books were delivered to a site that no longer belongs to us." Angela shrugs. "I'm going to have some trouble getting used to these crowds. I've always been one of the least popular Overwatch agents but I guess the word got out that I've been seeing hanging out with you." Fareeha admits. "It took me years, Fareeha. I can take your hand out there but that'd cause even more drama." She snickers. "That's true alright," Fareeha places her chink on her knuckle thinking. "How about we do that? We can't be punished by anyone since we're just citizens now!" Angela suggests. "Your hands are always so cold though!" Fareeha grins. "Your hands are always so hot, so how about we make them both warm?" Angela beams back. "I guess that's acceptable for a first date. Just no kissing okay?" Fareeha reminds her. "I'll try," Angela notes. Exhaustion suddenly hits Fareeha while Angela is typing away on her phone. "Oh wow... I got an okay amount of sleep. I think?" Fareeha slouches over and closes her eyes briefly. "Aww. I can't do all this coloring myself!" Angela playfully teases her. "I'll color You, Jesse, Lena, and I," Fareeha says. "But You're going to have to let me sleep afterward okay? There'll be plenty of time till dinner," Angela nods, "Sounds like a deal to me. I wonder how adorable you are when sleeping..." "I don't snore so that's a plus side," Fareeha chuckles. 

"I got us a private cab but you're still going to have to walk out to the curb for it," Angela explains. "That's alright, I think I'll be fine with stirring up some controversy," Fareeha smiles. "Oh my, you haven't even taken off your coat yet!" Angela lightly gasps. "I wasn't in the mood to be proper..." Fareeha notes. "I know. Those mini-interviews had cameras all over and I happened to see the broadcasts. I'd suggest trying to ignore questions you absolutely don't have to answer," Angela gives her advice. "Okay. I'll take any piece of advice as long as it's from you," Fareeha compliments her. "Former Doctor's Orders!" Angela laughs. "Anyways, I have to go get ready. People expect so much from me so I can't go out looking like this!" Angela stands up and stretches and for the first time, Fareeha got a good look at her in a casual outfit. She was wearing Sweatpants which well, let's just say showed off her features well and a tank top with a little pair of wings on each side of the back. She assumed it was made after Angela. "You're wearing a nice outfit today, I didn't get a chance to look at it before," Fareeha tries to sound casual. "Lust, croaked the old Crow, is worse than anger," Angela turns her head around to look at Fareeha and lightly blushes. "Wha... I wasn't trying to think that!" Fareeha's face turns bright red. "It's the sweatpants isn't it?" Angela teases her by continuing to face forward. "Yeah..." Fareeha sighs and admits. "Maybe one day, after a few dates," Angela winks at her before walking off. Lord give me the sanity to not follow her. Because my heart is practically popping out of my chest. 

Angela walks out of her room dressed in a darkish Purple dress with black spots and different patterns containing the color around it. Her hair is neatly running back down her head and she wore high heels that identically matched her dress. "What do you think?" Angela asks Fareeha while turning around to show her the backside of the dress. "Did you get a lot of your clothes custom-made? I've noticed that Wing pattern on almost everything You've worn." She instead asks. "Yes, I've always wanted to remind people who I am on the Battlefield. I can't really do much of that now but the wings are a nice touch I've only gotten compliments on." Angela explains. Fareeha nods once, "Well, otherwise you look beautiful Angela. I'm sorry, I could be dressed better," Angela shakes her head and smiles, "You might not look all fancy but you sure do look fashionable. Sunglasses, Leather Jackets, the kind of person I'd like to wrap my arms around on a Motorcycle," Fareeha blushes and turns her head. When she gathers her feelings and turns back to look at her, her hand is outstretched. "Ready?" Angela asks. "Ready," Fareeha assures. She stands up and Intertwines her other hand with Angela's as they gaze at each other. She rests her forehead against Angela's and guides Angela's hand to her heart. "This is what I think of you, Angela," She lightly chuckles. Fareeha holds her close for a few more moments and is relieved as Angela doesn't remove her hand from the spot. "This explains it better than any set of words, My Eagle," Her voice echoes around peacefully. Angela steps back to gaze at Fareeha again and notices a few tears forming in her eyes. Angela slowly removes her hand from Fareeha's and gently wipes away the tears. They glistened upon her Eye of Horus. "I've never seen you this emotional before," Angela admits. "I can't explain how much you mean to me..." Fareeha's smile rustles as if more tears were about to form. "It doesn't take any words, love," Angela hugs her. For once Fareeha wasn't the strict Captain or Agent Angela had seen years prior. She was human. A physical and emotional being. No longer just another patient or acquaintance. Now a loving and caring person. "You've changed me for the better," Fareeha whispers to her. "And so have you," Angela whispers back. Angela's phone gets a notification and she finally stops embracing Fareeha. "Let's go give the media what they want now," She turns to look at the door. "Alright, My Angel," Fareeha responds. "It sounds better my way," Angela laughs. "Yeah it does," Fareeha agrees, taking no insult from the statement. "I appreciate the effort though," Angela tries to stop smiling but can't. With another round of laughter Angela and Fareeha walk out her deluxe apartment hand-in-hand. 

"So remember, when you get out there just smile and wave, okay?" Angela asks. "Got it," Fareeha responds. "And just squeeze my hand if it gets tough. Try not to squeeze it too hard though!" Angela playfully squeezes Fareeha's hand. "I would never, love.," Fareeha takes her other hand and wipes it across Angela's cheek lovingly. "I like it when we call each other that," Angela leans into the strokes. 'Hey don't love me too much, we're almost to the bottom floor," Fareeha jokes. "Just keep doing what you're doing till we get there then..." Angela dreamily replies. "Am I going to have to sign autographs now?" Fareeha asks. "We'll sign 'em' together, maybe make a little combined phrase like, 'Justice Never Dies!' or something like that," Angela reassures her. "Thought I'd tell you I love you before I lose the chance," Fareeha sighs. "I love you too, My Eagle." Angela smiles. As the chime of the elevator sounds Fareeha stops caressing Angela's cheek and takes her hand again. The crowd got louder every second they neared the door. It was only a little bit more of a struggle but Fareeha squeezed Angela's hand. "Don't be nervous..." Angela whispers to her as they approach the front door. The noise practically deafens the two as they step outside. Camera flashes from all sorts of angles all aimed at them or their hands. Another squeeze from Fareeha; Angela reassuringly rubs her thumb against the top of Fareeha's hand and looks at her with a smile calming her for a moment. With the car in sight, Fareeha pushed out all other noise except for her own heart pumping. This is what I think of you, Angela. Finally, they make it into the car. Fareeha's grip becomes weaker and she slouches down relieved. "Where to Madam?" The Driver's voice interrupts their thoughts. "The nearest supermarket please," Angela hastily replies. Angela then leans on Fareeha's shoulder and closes her eyes peacefully. "How are you feeling love?" She asks. "Better than ever, Angela. I live for your beautiful smile." Fareeha responds and kisses her cheek. 


	4. The First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha and Angela go out to buy coloring books and find themselves being recognized by people all across the supermarket. Angela discovers more information about Winston's mini-base. They finally go out on a date and eat dinner with sexual references exchanging along with smooth remarks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have worked tirelessly on this chapter. I've taken heavy inspiration from Kumoma's story Flight of Fancy as such there is actually a song referenced in this chapter. [1] References that song and its placement. The song is 'I'm Glad' By Captain Beefheart and His Magic Band. Otherwise, I know you all will get angry at the fact these paragraphs are so long. I switched from typing in Grammarly to typing into google docs and I accidentally clicked ignore on some suggestions so there are spelling mistakes. Plus like halfway through the story suddenly changes into the first person. But overall I'd call this chapter a success. Nearly doubling the entire story in just one sitting.

Angela softly hummed as she leaned against Fareeha. She was almost too comfortable. "Sorry I'm so cold," Fareeha whispers to her. "It's okay. Your prosthetic being cold makes sense at least," Angela responds. "Yeah..." Fareeha sighs. "Sometimes I forget I even have one," Fareeha solemnly stares out the window. "Does it ever bother you?" She asks."Of course not, but It could in _Certain Situations_." Angela looks up and raises her eyebrows once playfully. Fareeha tilts her head confused before blushing realizing the intention of Angela. "What's gotten into you?" Fareeha chuckles. "Your heart," Angela simply responds before curling up to Fareeha's chest again. Fareeha uses her prosthetic hand to lightly brush Angela's hair. "People often don't expect to see celebrities at Grocery Stores," Angela notes. "I'll ask the driver for a pen. I doubt our fans will bring one with them." Fareeha pulls out her phone and connects to the Car's Bluetooth speakers only prioritizing the back. Like a limo, the car was separated to give the respected passengers privacy. "Here's a certain old song that makes me think of you, Angela," Fareeha says. [1] The slow guitar intro seemed peaceful at first but as Angela listened in on the lyrics it made her worry about Fareeha. Sure, the song was beautiful but it was gloomy. The Lead Vocalist's pitch range surprised Angela and she felt as if she wanted to listen to more. "Are you alright?" Fareeha lightly smiled and looked down at her. "I should be asking you!" Angela responds. "Why? I'm doing just fine," Fareeha looks puzzled at Angela's response. "This song is… Sad. It's romantic, but sad. Are you hiding something internally and expressing it through this?" She sits up, her eyes fully open now worried. "Hey you're thinking too far on this, It's just a song. I like the calm melody to it. It reminds me of you because you're able to talk about serious subjects calmly. This song seems to be about death which I can infer you've also discovered," Fareeha reassures her. "Okay… But tell me if anything is on your mind, love." Angela slowly leans back on her shoulder and intertwines their hands. "The only thing I have my mind on right now is you, Angela. I don't know how you manage to be so… Perfect." Fareeha flirts. "Heh, the feeling is mutual," Angela smoothly responds. Fareeha takes Angela's hand and brings it up to her mouth; kissing it softly. "That wouldn't work on me if it were anyone else doing it," Angela snickers. "Love ya," Fareeha casually says. "Love you too," Angela responds. A sudden beep alerts the two of the parting glass about to retract and they both quickly sit up professionally. 

"We have arrived Madam," The driver states. "I will pull up when you two are finished," Angela nods. "Oh, could you perhaps lend me a pen?" Angela asks. "Of course," The driver responds and hands her one. Satisfied Angela motions for Fareeha to exit. Fareeha exits first and closes the door after Angela when she too exits. "Oh? We have a gentle… Err… Woman?" Angela questions Fareeha. "I suppose you could say that," Fareeha smiles and takes her hand again. Fareeha struggled to not look around as the barrage of fans gathered around her. Angela's soft strokes of her hand reassured her though. "If it gets bad enough security will deal with it," She tells Fareeha, unable to whisper due to the increasing surrounding noise. Fareeha nods. As they walked in a surprise hit Fareeha. Only a few people turned to stare at her and even those who did politely stopped after a few seconds. No one immediately ran up for an autograph. The worst that happened was the occasional camera flash but even that happened from a distance and wasn't too bright. "Hmm, it reminds you that people are also here on their own business." Fareeha states. They browsed a few isles but didn't find anything of interest until they got to the book section. "Ah, here we are," Angela nods and looks up and down at the many normal book titles. Fareeha was the one to pick up the 'Overwatch Coloring Book'. She was pleased to find Angela and Her flying together. "Maybe I'm more popular than I thought," Fareeha hands the book to Angela. "This is a nice image," Angela comments on it. After disconnecting their hands once again and flipping through some pages Fareeha decides she'll pay for it. They approach the counter with the book in hand and spirits high. 

"You two are Fareeha Amari and Angela Ziegler right?" A lady about their same age resigns at the register clearly excited to see them. "The two and two-ly?" Fareeha and Angela both laugh in response. "You should see the amount of fan pages you have! They update constantly! Here let me show you," The lady turns her computer screen to show a well-crafted site full of stories and images of the pair. "May I ask if you two are a… Thing?" She nervously chuckles. "Yes, We've actually started our first date today!" Angela admits happily. "Oh wow! I'm so happy for you two! I've personally posted countless theories on that website. I'm glad I know the truth now. Would you mind If I have an autograph?" The register lady asks. "Of course," Angela and Fareeha respond at the same time making their smiles a little wider. Fareeha pulls out a piece of paper and takes Angela's pen and writes the word 'Justice' with a pair of Raptora Wings hanging off the 'E'. Angela then writes 'Never Dies!' And draws a little halo over the 'D'. "For our first time writing an autograph it was really good," Fareeha says. "Mmhmm," Angela smiles and hands the paper over to the lady. "Thank you so so much!" She beams. Fareeha placed her Prosthetic Arm's wrist up to the scanner and tapped 'Yes' to confirm the purchase. It was like a little convenient credit card that wouldn't get lost. "You two have fun now!" She calls after them. 

Feeling bad for letting Fareeha buy the Coloring Book, Angela takes them to the store's local Coffee shop. "What would you like, Love?" Angela asks her. "A Frappuccino with Extra Whipped Cream and Chocolate Syrup please," Fareeha responds. "That seems pretty far out of your boundaries!" Angela notes. "I deserve a little treat don't you think?" Fareeha says it innocently. "Hehe, yeah you have," Angela smiles at her. "My strong girlfriend works out all the time." She also whispers. Fareeha only lightly blushes as she seems to get better with controlling her emotions. "I'll get us some Banana Bread to share as well," Angela says."Thanks, Angela," Fareeha looks at her gratefully. The pair walks up to the counter and are surprised to see a little poster of themselves behind the male worker. 

"No way! It's actually Pharmercy!" The younger man exclaims. "Phar-what?" Angela asks. "Pharmercy! It's the term people use to describe the name of your relationship. It was never confirmed until now!" He joyfully explains to them. "Oh, well that's nice," Angela nods once. "Anyways I'd like to order a Plain Black Coffee Medium and a Frappuccino Medium with Extra Whipped Cream and Chocolate Syrup. Could I also get 2 slices of thick Banana Bread?" She orders. "Right away!" He whisks off to work. They watch as the man works seamlessly behind the counter and within only two minutes everything is laid out in front of them. A little Heart was drawn on each of their cups in black sharpie too. Angela pulls out a 50$ bill and hands it to the man. "Keep the change," She smoothly says. "Oh bless your hearts." The man smiles. "Would you two be kind enough to take an image with me?" He asks. "Sure," They respond at the same time once again. Fareeha takes off her sunglasses and puts on a light smile for the photo, just barely enough that it could be noticed. Fareeha grabs her Coffee and the bags of Banana Bread and begins to walk with Angela back to the car. As said the car happens to pull up as soon as they approach the curb. "How do they do that?" Fareeha shakes her head confused. "Phone tracking, It's really common now-a-days," Angela explains. Fareeha yawns and lets Angela enter first before climbing in after her. "Back to where you got us from," Angela tells the driver before he has a chance to ask. Once again the screen closes and they are left to each other's company. "Are you exhausted too?" Fareeha asks Angela. "Yeah… I don't get what's gotten into me. It must spread." She responds quietly but not intentionally whispering. "Well, I'll try not to let my coffee get cold at least," Fareeha responds, taking a few drinks out of it. "Eh, I always have the opportunity to buy another one." Angela adjusts herself in the car so her head is laying on Fareeha's legs and she's looking up at her. "You're pretty flexible," Fareeha notes as she looks down with a smile. Angela giggles and makes herself comfortable. "I'll save you the other slice," Fareeha begins to brush her hair again. "You conflict me, first you say you're tired but now you're sitting straight up!" Angela says. "I just saw your beauty and it made me come to my senses," Fareeha chuckles. "Aww, how sweet," Angela purrs. "Try not to dose off because I'm about to…" Fareeha yawns and leans back in her seat. "I'll try," Angela sighs. 

"Fareeha wake up!" Angela urgently whispers to her. Her arm is grabbed and repeatedly shook and she quickly sits up and looks around. "What? Are you okay?" Fareeha's eyes are wide open. "We've made it back," Angela explains. "Why did you have to sound so urgent about it?" Fareeha furrows her brow. "I'm sorry…" Angela frowns. "It's okay," Fareeha grabs her chin softly and brings up to the same level as hers. Angela stops directly frowning but isn't smiling either. The door suddenly opens and Fareeha steps out into a loud flurry once more with Angela barely able to follow. Luckily, Angela grabbed their consumables while Fareeha took the bag. Fareeha reaches out for Angela's hand but Angela responds by raising the bag's in both of her hands. Taking a deep breath she powers her way through back into the building with Angela at her side. "Fareeha? Are you okay?" Angela immediately asks. "No," Fareeha coldly responds. "What can I do to help?" Angela looks at her worried as they approach the elevator. "Show me where the bedroom is when we get inside," Fareeha says. "O...Okay," Angela shies away from her. "I… I just need a moment Angela. I'm sorry," Fareeha looks like she wants to cry and yell at the same. "It's the second door on the right side of the hallway," Angela explains as they enter. Fareeha places the bag down and quickly walks to the place Angela told her about. The Hotel Room was almost apartment sized. As soon as you walked in a kitchen was on the left and In front was a living room. In front of the kitchen but before the living room, was a hallway on the left that had the Restroom on the left and two bedrooms on the right. Angela places down everything she was carrying too and calmly enters the room Fareeha was in. "Hey, love, can I come in?" She quietly asks. "Yeah…" Fareeha responds. Fareeha was on the left side of the bed towards the wall facing outwards while laying on her side. Angela crawls on the bed looking outward at Fareeha while also on her side. 

"Hey there, Eagle," Angela says. "I'm sorry it's so loud," Fareeha closes her eyes. "Will it ever be quiet?" She asks. "Yeah, when we move to Montana and go up in the mountains in Zurich," Angela explains. "When will we be leaving for Zurich?" She asks. "If our date doesn't last _too long_. We can probably start packing, sleep all morning, and then go in the afternoon," Angela plans. "That sounds nice," Fareeha comments. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" Angela asks. "Stay here with me," Fareeha tells her. Fareeha then suddenly wraps her arms around Angela. "You can't see it, but I'm smiling again," Fareeha purrs. "O...Oh, that's nice!" Angela is taken aback by the sudden gesture. "What?' Fareeha chuckles. "I uh. I was just surprised at your change of actions. You were Quiet and err to say submissive," Angela explains with a growing blush. "An interesting set of words there, Angela. The tables have turned now though haven't they?" Fareeha teases her. "Athena, what's the time?" Angela tries to change the subject. "It is 12:30 PM." It responds. "You're stuck with me for a lot more time heh," Fareeha lightly loosens her grip on Angela allowing them to see each other again. "But I have to call Winston and make something for lunch!" Angela pleads with her. "I'm just kidding Angela, It does get uncomfortable to lay on your side like this for too long anyways." Fareeha smiles again. "But I'm going to hold you hostage until you kiss me," Angela groans. "But I said not for some more time!" Fareeha uses her charm against her. "If we make it a long one I'll take it over multiple," "You have a deal," Angela sighs trying to act disappointed. 

Fareeha intently stares at Angela as she moves her arms from behind her; scaring her into not moving. She softly uses her prosthetic arm to grip Angela's cheek. "Why are you so tense, love?" Fareeha whispers. "Your stare is terrifying," She responds. "Sorry, habit from my mom." Fareeha chuckles. She finally softly embraces Angela and is relieved when her shoulders drop and she stops quivering. Angela places her arms around Fareeha's neck. _Who knew I'd have such an effect on her?_ Fareeha thinks to herself. As if it wasn't hot enough from it being summer their body heat increased the temperature even further. A small sound came out of Angela yet Fareeha didn't know what it was. It was muffled. _No, it can't be? She didn't just moan, did she?_ Out of oxygen Fareeha finally stops the drawn-out kiss. "I love you…" Angela admits. "I love you too." Fareeha laughs. "It solved all of your fears did it not?" Fareeha asks. "Yeah, it did," Angela admits again. Angela looked more relaxed than even Zenyatta. "You can go do what you need to now." Fareeha smoothly remarks. "Right..." I'll go do that stuff," Angela stands up and walks out. _I hope she didn't hear that._ She thinks to herself as she pulls out her phone. 

"Angela! Great to see you! When do you plan on leaving for Montana with us?" Winston happily greets her through a video chat. "Well, we've decided it's going to be delayed," Angela explains. "We've? Who else is accompanying you?" He asks. "Fareeha! She doesn't really know anyone else much so I decided to take her with me." Angela explains. "Oh is that all?" Winston laughs. "Just ask Lena," Angela winks. "Well, I'm glad to hear she's not all alone. What are you two planning to do until you come over here?" He tries to hide the fact he's eating a banana."We're going to visit Zurich! I've always wanted to go back to my hometown. I even have a little cabin I almost forgot about." She happily explains. "That's great! How long do you plan to stay there?" He questions. "I've been thinking maybe a week or so," Angela tells him. "Well we'll save you two rooms, or just one if something promising blooms," Winston promises. "I have a good feeling it will work out well," Angela grins. "I'm actually the first one here! I mean… I should be because I'm the one who invited everyone. I'm setting up the basic components." Winston tells her. "How big are we talking?" Angela asks. "It's larger than you think, kind of like a squished down version of Gibraltar. It's one building with two floors, the top floor will contain the bedrooms, restrooms, and balcony. The lower floor has a lounge, kitchen, garage, and bar! I'm not sure why a bar but I'm sure Jesse will be pleased." He explains. "Sounds… Expensive." Angela notes. "if it gets bad we might have to get normal jobs," He grunts. "I believe in you, Winston." Angela smiles. "Thank you, Angela." He responds. "Right… Well, I have to put labels on everything, Can't have people mixing up bedrooms." Winston looks around. "Alright, well try not to get too lonely out there!" Angela suggests. "The next three days I have one person arriving at a time. Tomorrow Ashe will make it, the next day Jesse will be here and after that Siebrian confirmed his arrival." Winston explains. "I really do have to go though, I'll see you around," Winston tells her. "Oh, well have a good one!" Angela waves goodbye. _I won't have personal transport vehicles out there anymore. Hopefully, Fareeha and I can come to an agreement on a car to buy._

_Well, I look fine at least, this Tuxedo is great on me. I smell fine too. I look like a completely new person!_ I remarked on my appearance. "Angela your looks are captivating," I compliment her. "Oh well, thank you, love." She smiles. "You look like a completely new person. A more elegant Fareeha." She beams towards my direction. "Your mother would be proud," A warm feeling arose in my face. _So would yours, love._ "I'm feeling confident I can power through the crowd this time," I tell her. "Is it the fact we'll be arm in arm or the fact there are fewer of them?" She asks. "Both," I simply respond. "Your eyes are a pretty color," She stares at me lovingly. "Your eyes are like the entire daytime sky," I respond with a smirk. She blushes, "You're good with words," "I know," I cockily respond. "So, are we ready for this?" She asks. "I believe so," I examine my prosthetic hand. "Then let the date begin," Angela confidently states. 

After departing from the elevator the noise was definitely quieter than before. "Your skin is so soft," I compliment Angela. "Oh stop your fantasizing," She smirks at me. The noise had substantially died out as we exited. Instead, it was filled with gasps from our fans and camera flashes. "All these websites are going to be updated soon," I comment to Angela. "I'm surprised I'm even able to hear you!" She giggles. I let Angela enter the car before entering after her grateful for the Chauffeur closing the door behind me. "You're kind of like a Tom-Boy," Angela comments. "I am, no dresses for me. For the hand I do still have, it's rare to see nail polish." I laugh wrapping my arm around her. Angela leans into me and closes her eyes. "I'm not some blanket, Angela." I chuckle and look down at her. "Yeah, you are…" She dreamily responds. "Okay, but this blanket will engulf you if you aren't careful," I respond. "Is that necessarily a bad thing?" She giggles. "You know, on that first night we were out on the dock together when I developed something for you. When you fell asleep and I carried you I compared you to the moon, always there to shine upon me even if I didn't want it to." I admit. "That's very sweet of you," Angela purrs. I stare out the window while stroking Angela's hair. "Homesick?" Angela asks. "Homesick? Of what?" I respond confused. "The sky, I always loved flying with you." She explains. The sight of her Angelically following me flashed in front of my eyes. "Yeah. Hopefully, we can fly again sometime soon. We'll have to buy the specialized fuel though." I smile. "Any price is worth it to be with you," Angela looks up at me lovingly. In response, I gently kiss her forehead. 

_Okay Angela, here we go. It's simple, just eat not like a pig! Not that I ever ate like one in the first place. And don't try to mouth feed her either. That's only acceptable when we're alone…_ Fareeha beckons the driver to stay in his seat and instead opts to exit herself outstretching her hand to me in the process. _God, she is so nice._ I gladly take it becoming used to the cold feeling of her prosthetic. "What would you like to eat?" She asks me while escorting us to the restaurant's entrance. _You, mein eagle. No, don't think like that! Yet…_ "Oh maybe Steak and Mashed Potatoes," I suggest. "A simple but elegant choice. Always tasty." Fareeha looks at me, her Hazel eyes casting her affection. We enter the restaurant, A quiet and cozy feel surrounds it as the dim lighting and slow music plays. The greeter assigns us a table and I'm surprised to find no one else staring at us. "It's so quiet and peaceful here." I share my thoughts with Fareeha. "I agree, it's pleasant. And for once I don't feel like pulling out my hair." She looks around impressed by the atmosphere as well. "Oh, so I'm not the most beautiful thing here?" I ask, trying to act angry. "Of course you are, Angela. In fact, you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. All of your features come together to form a masterpiece. You're looking like a modern-day Marilyn Monroe." She clearly saw past my joke. As we sit down I blush. "I don't know, she was pretty beautiful." I look at her pleased. 

"What can I get you pair?" The waiter asks. _Suspicious he calls us a pair._ "Red Wine for me," I say. Fareeha looks up in thought for a moment before simply answering 'water.' "What a party pooper," I smirk and look at Fareeha. "Says the doctor," She somehow out-smirks me. "Angela, is there anything you'd like to know about me?" Fareeha asks me and takes my hand. "If you didn't come with me what would you have done?" I ask. Fareeha bites her lip as she ponders. "I honestly don't know, maybe I'd try to return to Helix but that's honestly all I can think." She responds. "You've been a troubled woman," I understand her pain. Fareeha solemnly nods. "But I'm here for you now, love." I reassuringly smile at her. "I know, you've always been here for me," Fareeha gratefully smiles again. Left to silence it was my turn to stare out the window, lazily naming off car brands in my head as they passed. "What's your plan with the future and me?" Fareeha asks. _Well, that's an unexpected question._ "Do you really want to know?" I look at her. She nods. "After we settled down in Montana I'd want to marry you. We'd find one specific town to become infamous in, we'd know everyone by name. After that, I'd want to uhm… Adopt a child. I've even had the name planned out for them. Skyler, a little girl named Skyler. Skyler Amari. To continue on our legacy." I spurted it out nervously scratching my neck. "Why would you name her Skyler?" She asks me. "Because of our time in the sky together," I admit. She takes my hand and kisses it. "That sounds like a future not too off from how I envisioned it." She smiles which now almost became a daily occurrence. "I'd love to grow old with you, Angela." Fareeha states. "I love you," I remind her. "I love you more," She seems sure of it. _Everyday our relationship grows. I almost want to buy an engagement ring now but It's still just a little too early._ "Uhm, hello?" The waiter interrupts my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I'd like Steak and Mashed Potatoes please." I tell my order. "And for Mrs. Amari?" He directs attention to Mein Eagle. "I'd love the Bacon Cheeseburger please, no tomatoes. And could you replace the fries with a Chicken Salad?" She casually states. The waiter nods and walks off. "Balanced diet," Fareeha laughs. "A Bacon Cheeseburger is way more unhealthy than Salad is healthy." I correct her. "Don't worry I have manners, I'll cut the burger into four pieces and use a napkin." She reassures me. "You are so polite that I already assumed that." I smile. "I could give and receive compliments all day," Fareeha chuckles. "Am I the most important person in your world?" I ask her. "Yeah, you've changed me. I've relaxed. No more wars to fight. No more tears to cry. Just Angela. Angela and her love." She looks at me with soft eyes proving her point. "You make me want to break promises so bad," I say. "How is that?" She grabs the desserts menu in an attempt to pass the time. "I just want to kiss you…" I admit. She looks up from the menu, her eyes only showing but I can tell she's smirking. "When we're finished here I'm just fine with that." She stretches. Clearly interested in me again Fareeha puts down her menu. "Is there anyone you particularly despised in Overwatch?" She asks. "Genji, I just can't explain my hatred for him. All he wanted to do obsess over me. In the creepy way too." I frown remembering him. "I also hated Moira, she's one of the most evil people I've ever met. I don't know how anyone could see similarities in between her and I." I also explain. Both at a loss for words Fareeha and I just looked around once more until the waiter returned with our food.

"These are the pleasures in life," Fareeha smiles as she looks at the Burger and at me. "Oh so now you're comparing me to a burger?" I tease her. "Well, I don't know yet." She smoothly responds and winks. I blush. "You always have the sneakiest responses, Fareeha." I laugh. "I'll know the difference someday. Unless I'm looking at the wrong menu?" She directs her eyes to the desserts menu she was looking at before. Feeling myself blush even more I look down and begin to cut my steak in an attempt to distract myself. "We aren't supposed to talk like this until all the dates are done." I whisper to her. "Somewhere in that head of yours you've had the thought before," She remarks. _Damn, she's right._ "You're right…" I sigh and begin to eat. "Don't worry about it, Angela. I'm fine with whatever pace we continue with." She reassuringly smiles at me. "I'm fine with how we're progressing right now," I nod. "Oh cmon, don't look so down!" She suggests. "I'm not down Fareeha, I'm just thinking. Imagining the worst possible scenario to everything we do…" I frown. "Angela." She states. "Yes?" I respond. "Don't think like that, please?" She requests. _You're too perfect Fareeha. And I don't know how to deal with that._ "I'll try…" I respond. Fareeha stops smiling and instead goes back to eating. _I should've expected this… I'm so sorry! But I don't know how to explain that to her._

"Can I get anything off the dessert menu for you two?" The waiter asks. "Oh I think two slices of Chocolate Cake would be nice," I quickly speak up. I look at Fareeha and she simply nods once. The waiter walks off with our finished plates and we're once again left to each other's company. "What do I remind you of?" I ask her. "Perfection," She responds. "More specific." I direct. "An Angel," She responds again. "That's a cheat answer, give me something even better." I smile. "I thought I already answered this?" She tilts her head. "The Moon, I remind you of the moon." I remind her. "That's still true," She finally grins again. "What about me? What do I remind you of?" She asks me. "You remind me of… A… I'm going to be honest. I don't know! You're just too good to be classified as anything." I chuckle. "That's a good enough answer for me," She runs her fingers through her hair. "Angela, thank you for saving my life countless times," She suddenly speaks up. _Well that's my job, I loved touching you... Even if it was just to repair wounds._ "Of course, Mein Eagle." I smile at her. "On a scale from One to Ten how much do you like Motorcycles?" She places her chin on her knuckle while asking. "Well, they're very noisy, they don't have roofs and they don't have much storage space. But, they're very satisfying, fast, and have decent gas mileage too. If I had to make a final score on the class of Motorcycles in general I'd rate them about a Seven. Above average but not the first thing that comes to mind when I think perfect vehicles." I take into account all the factors. "Good to know," She nods. _Is she taking into account that comment I made about how I'd probably wrap my arms around her on a Motorcycle?_ "Yes, I am." Fareeha smirks. "You are… What?" I ask. "Thinking about how you'd say you would wrap your arms around me on a motorcycle." She chuckles. "You know me too well, Fareeha." I smile at her. "Love does that to someone," She replies. 

"I think we'll take this out to-go," Fareeha tells the waiter. _She's either really eager to kiss me or not hungry._ "Of course," The Waiter walks off. "Everyone is so bland here," Fareeha comments. "It's like they're all robots that are programmed to say what they do," She further explains. "We all feel that way sometimes, Fareeha. But even I am not interesting either." I tell her. "You are the most interesting person I've ever met, Angela," She denies. "You are the most loving person that I've met," I respond. "That means a lot to me, Angela," She smiles. "Say, how about we binge watch horror movies and drink Hot Chocolate when we get back?" She asks for my opinion. _Ah, so my gifts are finally coming in handy._ "That sounds lovely," I respond smiling. "It'll be a contest to see who falls asleep last," She playfully eyes me down."Hey the eyes, remember?" I remind her. "I just can't take them off something as beautiful as you," She raises her eyebrows in synchronization. _She must have a compliment remark book or something._ "Aww thank you," I blush. "Any time, literally. We're going to be spending almost all of it together," She chuckles and looks up presumably thinking. The waiter walks back up and Fareeha takes the to-go boxes and hands the man her steakhouse gift card. "Thanks for buying dinner tonight," She smiles. "I had it all planned out in advance," I remark. "Are you ready to go?" She asks. "Oh, let me finish this third cup real quick." I take the glass. Downing it in one motion my stomach wasn't very fond of me but my brain was. _Dopamine thank you._

"I might be a little woozy so I have a good feeling who will win this competition." I drunkenly chuckle. "Not an issue," She stands up and stretches. "You ready to get out of here?" She asks. "As ready as I can be." I stand up as well. Taking her hand we walk out with the bags in my other. "Say how are you drunk after just three shots?" She asks. "Noooo idea," I smirk. She opens the door for me and I collapse into the backseat. My back on the other door facing Fareeha. "Take us to her hotel please," Fareeha directs the man closing the door behind her. _Let's get a little fiesty huh mein eagle?_ I press the button to close the window between us and the driver. "Hey don't get ahead of yourse-" But by the time Fareeha tries to finish I'm kissing her. _Psh screw promises. I'll kiss her whenever I want._ I wrap my arms around her chocolate colored neck and close my eyes. _Kissing is such a weird way to share emotions. Yet everyone still does it._ _Why not try something more… Spicy?_ I playfully nip at her neck and she gently pushes me away. "Hey, I don't think I'm ready for that level yet…" She's blushing more than I've ever seen before. "Oh c'mon… You know it felt good," I tease her drunkenly snickering. "S...Sure it did, but we're in the backseat of a car, and it's only our first date…" She seems emotionally vulnerable. "Well, this part of my plan didn't work but that's okay…" I sigh and lay back into her lap smiling up at her. "You know I love you Angela, but you said it yourself. Let's let time get us aquantinced more." She brushes my hair. "Oh it's okay, don't stress it. No means no." I respond. "Can we at least kiss again?" I ask. She chuckles, "Yeah." And so we did just that. 

With a heave I fall onto the couch exhausted while Fareeha places down all the containers. "Man do I love chocolate cake," I laugh. "Is uhm… That supposed to reference… Something?" Fareeha asks me. "Well, I didn't think of it like that, but I'm willing to try it out." I blush. "Yep, still drunk." She talks to herself. Fareeha pulls out two cups and two packets of Hot Chocolate out before disappearing into the other room. "Hey, Hun? Whatcha doing?" I shout. "Ooh hun, that's a nice change of words heh. I'm just dressing into my pajamas." She responds. _Oh good, her features are more prominent like that._ "You've taught me how to be casual, sweatpants are like a daily wearing item now. I used to just sleep in my clothes which weren't very comfortable." She explains. "Well, I'm surprised out of every lesson I've taught you took that one," I laugh. Fareeha walks back out her tired expression more visible now. "Mmm you look adorable mein eagle," I eye her down. "No one else gets to see me like this and no one else ever will," She confidently states. "I'm glad I'm the special exception," I lay back looking up at the ceiling bored. "You're just special," Fareeha beams as she places down our cups of hot chocolate on the coffee table. "Hey make some leg room!" She chuckles playfully tugging at my legs. I tiredly sit up and hug her after she sits down. "Yeah neither of us are going to last 10 minutes at this rate," I yawn. "I feel like flipping an imaginary off switch on myself," Her eyes flutter as she drinks her Hot Chocolate. "Five seems to be the magical number between us," I mention. "Why is that?" She asks while peacefully hugging me back. "I'm five years older than you and you're five inches taller than me," I smile remembering the first time I saw her. "Hmm I never thought of it like that," She nods taking in the information. Using an app on my phone I decide to turn off all the lights except for a trio of lamps with Blue, Violet and purple light bulbs. I adjust the stereo-speaker system to play relaxing music. "This is a nice environment," Fareeha comments while dropping her shoulders. "I'm glad you like it," I giggle. With a final sip of her Hot Chocolate Fareeha swoops me up in one quick motion and lays down on the couch with me on top of her. "Ooh like an eagle," I blush looking at her. "You have to be brave sometimes, unless you're dating Angela Ziegler. You make me feel like a shy little high schooler sometimes." She chuckles while looking back at me. "For once your stare isn't terrifying," I comment, taking my hand and brushing her Eye of Horus. "That makes me happy," She responds. With a final kiss to my forehead we both shut our eyes exhausted but contempt. 


	5. The Departure

I woke up to find I wasn't on a couch but in my bed with Fareeha nowhere to be seen. The sun beamed through the curtains but my body was too tired to go close it. I wearily stumbled over to the dresser and looked at myself in the mirror. _Mein Gott… I look like an Ostrich._ I chuckle to myself. As I sat down a booming headache began to occur. "It always seems like a good idea at the time…" I sigh holding my head. Looking around I spot Fareeha in the doorway casually leaning on the frame. "Hey," She winks at me. "That wink is suspicious," I smile at her. "You are very light, or I'm very strong," Fareeha comments on herself. "Why did you move me in here?" I ask her. "I didn't want to wake you up. I have a tendency to wake up really early and I'm sure you would've been cranky if I just told you to go." She explains. "As much as I hate to say it you made the right decision," I yawn and lay back down. "So, would you like to be pampered and be forced to wake up or wake up on your own terms," She sits down beside me, Hot Chocolate in hand. "I want to wake up on my own terms," I close my eyes tired. "Aww you'd be surprised everything I planned out," She laughs. "We were going to dance and finish that Banana Bread together," She admits. "Well now just hold up a second!" I sit up liking her plan. "Oh no it's fine, this Banana Bread will definitely finish itself." She walks away lightheartedly as she still looks back. _Ugh, she's teasing me and it's working! Argh, and why am I still in this dress?_ "If you hand me your dress I can request the laundry workers to do all this," She seems to read my thoughts. "Right now? Well, turn around at least." I blush. "Mmm, what If I don't?" She teases me. "Then I'll undress right here and force you to make awkward eye contact with me." I cross my arms. "Yeah, but I don't have to keep eye contact," She smirks. I stand up and walk to her in the doorway. With a smile, I quickly kiss her before closing the door in her face. 'Love you!" I say to excuse my action while locking the door. "Offering me something and then betraying me? Sounds like something an alter Witch ego of you would do," Fareeha comments from the other side of the door. "I love you too by the way," She replies after a few seconds before I hear her footsteps walk away. 

"Hey, there sunshine," Fareeha greets me as I walk out. "Thanks for waking up," She smiles. "Yeah… Wasn't easy," I placed my unfinished Coffee from the previous night in the microwave. "Aww, I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?" She hugs me from behind. _Huh 8:00 AM..._ "It's still really early in the day, how about we go back to bed after this and you don't run off this time?" I caress her cheek as she hugs me from behind. "Mmmm okay," She stops hugging me and takes another drink. "You are really loving those things," I comment as I take my own hot liquid out of the microwave. "It's just because I love you, It's like they're infused with your own passion," She responds smiling. "As hard as I try I just can't stay mad at you mein eagle," I smile at her. She winks at me before grabbing the other piece of Banana Bread. "Mouth feed or no?" She asks. "What do you think?" I smile at her and tap her nose. "No?" She looks at me with a guess. "Wrong!" I giggle. "Oh, okay," She smiles. After an attempt, she pulls her arm back and looks the other direction. "I… I'm skeptical," She nervously laughs. "Oh what's the worst that could happen?" I cross my arms teasing her. "I thought out of everyone I've met, you'd be the bravest." I continue on. "Yeah me too…" She tries to relate. "Don't worry about it," I hug her. "I'll have it some other time," I reassure her. She nods once and puts the treat down. "So uhm. What would you like to do now?" She asks me, trying to move away from the subject. "I already told you," I respond. "Oh, yeah. Right," She nods. I walked to the bedroom entrance and turned around to find Fareeha in the same spot we were in before. "Fareeha, stop getting too far ahead Liebe," I cross my arms. After watching her gulp nervously she finally walks over. I look up at her, a grin on my face. "There's nothing to worry about," I caress her chin and its curves.

This time I woke up before Fareeha. Wrapping my legs around the bed I held my head on my hands exhausted and hung over. I pull out my phone and play a familiar song my mother used to sing to me. {1} After a few moments a grin took the place of my frown. Humming the melody I close my eyes; thinking of good times. When suddenly a bad thought takes form. Something that possessed my thoughts. A bar. All empty except for the touring Omnic Singer Luna and a familiar man. A what seemed to be a drinking song played in the background related to Luna but not at the same time. {2} "Heh. Angela. It's been a while huh?" The horrific Genji looked back at her. "What the hell?" I shout. "What? You expected me to not fall in love for you because you saved my life?" He stands up removing his mask angrily. "I've done everything to try and gain your affection! Every year I still give you flowers! And what do you do? Run off with some tall angry woman!" He rushes towards me, hatred in his eyes. "Ever looked at a mirror lately? You've changed! And I know your secrets! Blackwatch should've never existed in the first place!" I stand straight up and retaliate. _It's hot, and things get messy._ _Your booty's shaking you know, your head has no right to say no. Tonight it's ready, set, go._ All the anger I've collected built up in me. I grab a glass bottle and smash it attacking the figure with its remaining edges, but as I looked around the scene changed again and I was standing straight up furious back in the real world. Fareeha stood over me with a worried expression on her face. "Angela? Are you alright?" She asks me. _Considering whatever hellish vision I just had no!_ "I just. Saw something I shouldn't have," I respond sighing. "Well, whatever you just saw broke this bottle of wine," She looks like she wants to raise her tone but doesn't. "Oh. I'd erm use that for emergencies…" I explain. "Sorry, I'll…" "No, it's fine. I'll clean this up," She interrupts me. "You're too good for your own nature…" I sigh. "It's because I love you, Angela." She responds smiling. I lean into her to relax as she brushes my hair. "I really should clean this though, Angela," She chuckles. "Just being around you is calming," I purr. "I'm glad to hear that," She responds. Fareeha picks me up and places me on my bed before walking out. 

After that mess was dealt with I decided to color for some time with Fareeha happily looking over my shoulder. "Aww you remember my suit very well," She smiles commenting on my coloring. "I spent hours looking at it," I reply taking my eyes off the book to look at her. Fareeha doesn't reply but continues to beam her smile down at me. She walks away and I go back to coloring. Fareeha comes back with two little plates of the Chocolate Cake from the previous night. "We're both pretty hungry I assume," She shrugs at me. "Well, you guessed right." I smile at her. "Doctor is getting a little sloppy hmm?" She sits down next to me. "If I want Chocolate Cake I'm getting chocolate cake," I smirk. "Fair enough," She shrugs. We colored in silence for about an hour filling in every page with either of us on it. "Wow, it's five already. We should start to pack," Fareeha suggests. "Mmm I suppose," I yawn. 

So we packed for an hour. Pots, pans, clothes. We relived the previous week as we dug through our belongings. The Teddy Bears we exchanged. "Somethings off about you Angela," Fareeha hugs me from behind worried. "That vision I had was of Genji… It didn't go well, I was sort of daydreaming," I admit my fears. "I would've wanted to smash a bottle over his head as well," She cracks up before smiling upon me again. Taking a final look around I was surprised it didn't look that empty overall. The hotel supplied a lot to the room. "This marks the end of an era, Fareeha." I smile at her. "And why is that?" She asks me also looking around. "I feel like… We're… Good?" I explain embarrassingly. "I get what you mean," She hugs me.

{1} Is Wonderful Tonight by Eric Clapton and {2} Is Lone Digger by Caravan Palace


	6. Zurich Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess we're back to writing again

Fareeha held my hand lightly as our plane finally set down. "We're finally here Angie~" She kisses my forehead. "It's beautiful here," She comments. "I'm beautiful too," I lightly laugh."You are," She agrees. "I've felt like I'm on the right path of life now," She further explains. "Mmm I'm glad I make you happy," I yawn. "Aww. Is my Angie tired?" She teases me. "Don't get too far ahead of yourself," I kiss her cheek. "But I love you!" She dramatically gasps. "I love you too," I chuckle. "But I'm honestly a little tired." I yawn again. "We'll get you to your cabin swiftly then," She assures me. "I trust you 'Reeha," I stretch in my seat. "Oh yeah we are getting off now huh?" She laughs stepping out to the line and letting me pass.

"Back in the fancy transport," Fareeha sighs. "At least I have you," I lean into her happily. She wraps her arm around me. "Sometimes life is so boring Angela," She admits. "Right?" I agree. I look out the window at the snowy blue mountain tops and the sunset. Fareeha's hand rubbed against mine and she kissed my cheek. Turning towards her I kissed her full on, it was always relaxing. Fareeha was practically my soul mate. Both former Overwatch agents, both internally conflicted. It was a dream come true. After we finished kissing I put my forehead against hers. "Skyler huh?" I smile at her. "If you want," She responds. "Maybe sometime in the future," I hug her. "I love you," She whispers In my ear. "I love you more," I whisper back. 

"We're here Mein Eagle," I gently shake her. "Mmmmmmmmm," Fareeha lazily stretches. I laugh. By the time we arrived it was already Midnight. Fareeha takes off her shades and places them in her leather jacket's pocket before editing the car. She offers her hand out to me and I step out after her. "You're always so sweet Fareeha," I smile. "Only for you, Angela," She takes my hand. "The electricity bills for this place were a nuisance," I explain. "At least it goes to a good use now," She yawns. "Who's the tired one now?" I playfully tap her nose. "I am!" She weakly smiles. Hand In hand we walk up to the door and I unlock it flipping on the lightswitch. After a moment it turns on. "Heh that's pretty funny,' Fareeha leans against the wall exhausted. "There's only one bedroom but I'm sure that's what you've been wishing for,' I tease her. "Honestly? Yeah," Her eyelids flutter. "C'mon," I gesture her to follow me. I walk up the stairs and enter the bedroom. Fareeha immediately collapses on the bed.  _ She's so cute…  _ i smile looking down at her. Tired myself I playfully push Fareeha over to a point where I had enough room to get on the bed. "You're so tall 'Reeha," I comment. "And you're so beautiful," She flips over to look at me with a droozy smile. I kiss her nose. "Goodnight Fareeha," I close my eyes. "Goodnight Angela," I heave a sigh of relief as Fareeha wraps herself around me in a sort of protective hug. 

_ Fareeha, why are you naked? I ask her. Because you're dreaming my darling. I lightly laugh. Oh, too bad. Am I still a good girlfriend while you're dreaming? She asks. Yeah. I smirk. She assumed the same pose around me as when we were about to fall asleep the previous night. Your skin is so soft. I purr. Maybe you should try something with the real version of me? She suggests. Nah that's too risky. She shrugs. I kiss the illusion and smile. Just like the real thing… I chuckle. The illusion begins to climb over me _ and reaches for my  _ shirt. Until _ I woke up that is.  _ Even my dreams are hot. if I only I had more time…  _ Fareeha and I were in the same position and I snuggled up to her. "Mornin' Angie," She yawns. "Hey~" I playfully respond. "Sounds like you had a nice dream," Sbe points out. "My brain just can't stop thinking about you," I open my eyes to find hers staring back at me. Their beautiful shade of brown. *This place is very peaceful," She kisses my forehead. "We should go on a hike," I suggest. "Oh well now you're pushing it," She laughs. "I'd love to hike with you Angie~" She reassures in case I didn't get that it was a joke. "Mm I don't have a Coffee Pot," I admit. We both groan. "What did you dream about?" She asks. "A self-conscious version of you that was naked," I admit. She laughs to herself. 

"Let's go unpack huh?" I suggest. "I guess there's more time for hugging later," She stands up and dramatically stretches. I forget same and look at my window at the gorgeous view below. Fareeha hugs me from behind."Broke your promise already?" I laugh and carress her check. "Who says it was a promise?" She retorts. "It's so peaceful up here," I say. "We can make it a little messy if you want heh~" She giggles. I turn around to playfully scold her but she was already walking out. Taking a quick moment to brush my teeth I follow her downstairs.

I walked down to find Fareeha in my kitchen making pancakes. "Who knows how old those are," I casually lean on the counter smiling at her. "It's infused with love so it should be fine," She looks on the back of the box just to make sure. I walk away to lay on my couch which was dusty. I look through my suitcase and pull out clothes. "Fareeeeeha. I'm bored," I tell her. "So you want love and attention?" She responds. "Yeah," I laugh. "I won't be long," She assures. I grab the T.V remote and am not surprised at all to find it doesn't work. As I'm distracted fiddling with the remote Fareeha comes up from behind me and hugs me. "This enough?" She asks. "No not really," I turn around to face her with a smirk. She then asserts herself over me and kisses me.  _ Oh God is it happening? Like in the dream…  _ "How about now?" She looks down at me. I look up at her a embarrassed smile on my face. "I'll do something to return the favor…" She says. 'What do you m-" But I'm cut off as she climbs above me and pulls me close. My heart races as I feel her breath hovering over my neck. "D...Do it," I blush. She first kisses it softly before getting more aggressive. "A prey marker hmm?" She teases me by whispering in my ear. "F...Fareeha," I whimper. I feel her bite at my neck and I moan to the touch. "Enough now?" She licks the spot she bit previously. "More…" I gasp. She kisses me deeply before moving away. "Aww~ I'm sorry Angie," She smirks teasing me. I sit there dumbfounded as she goes to fetch our now semi-cold pancakes.  _ God… She's so hot… I find  _ myself aroused. 

"What's the matter Angie?" Fareeha looks at me with a grin as she eats. "Cat got your tongue?" She further adds. "I love you…" I can't direct my eyes away from her. "I love you too,' She can't stop smiling. "But are you just gonna let your pancakes get cold? I made them just for you!" She pours maple syrup on my pancakes for me. Speechless I slowly eat my pancakes while not diverting eye contact. "You're freaking me out Angela," Her smirk dissapears. "Why'd you stop…" I ask. "It wasn't the right time," She explains. I nod finally directing my eyes somewhere else. She moves closer to me and hugs me from the side. "Hey, don't stress it alright?" She cooes me. "Alright…" I sigh hugging her back. "We can go on that hike," She smiles. I rub the part of my neck where she bit tracing the individual marks. 

"Angie I don't know what you want from me," Fareeha stands in front of me hands on hips. I stand up and sigh. "Sorry… let's just go ahead and hike," I regain my sanity. "Look, I love you. But I honestly just wanted to impress you back there. If you really want that again just ask me okay?" She looks at me worried. Not having the right words to respond I instead just kiss her and she seems to understand. Taking her hand we walk out of my cabin ready to hike up to the top of my mountain.


	7. Just Like Old Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After catching up with the remaining Overwatch team Fareeha and Angela take a large unexpected step In their relationship.

Never thought I'd beat you at your own game huh Angie?" Fareeha teases me as she looks down. After a moment she lends out her hand and helps me climb up the rock. I quickly touch one of her muscles, "Well, you're very strong," I blush and point out. She pulls off a flex and a wink for me before continuing on the trail. Suddenly my phone starts to vibrate and I sigh. It's Winston. "Fareeha love! Come back here, I have a phone call!" I yell out for her. Luckily she hears me and takes a seat next to me over looking the city. He just happened to select Video Call so he'd see Fareeha and I. "Behave 'Reeha," I laugh. She nods seriously. 

"Angela! Oh and Fareeha?" Winston connected to the call. In the background his clubhouse had power and looked populated. "Hey Winston, how are things over there? Everyone else set up?" I ask. "It's going good! I'm glad my plan was a success. What about you two?" He asks. "We're good, just hanging around at Angie's cabin over here in Zurich,"Fareeha speaks up. I kiss her cheek. "And we're dating!!" I add on. "Ah that's great! I'll have to tell Lena haha. When do you pair think you'll be here? And is one or two rooms fine?" He discreetly eats a Banana. _Always was a habit of his huh?_ "One," Fareeha and I reply at the same time causing us to laugh. "And I think we'll stay here another day or two, I want to show Fareeha around," I smile. "Sounds like a plan! Send some photos will you? It looks like you two are hiking right now or something," He mutes his microphone for a second to scold someone. "Yep, we're gonna try to summit the mountain Angie lives on," Fareeha speaks up again. "Well I'm happy for you two!" He says. "Can we have a quick chat with Jesse? I ask. "Oh sure, he's been missing you bunch," He walks around for a few moments with his mic muted before Jesse pops up on the screen. "Well, I'll be damned! Angela and Fareeha. How've you two been?" He grins. _Jesse's always been a long time friend of ours. I'm glad he decided to go._ "Jesse! We've missed you a ton! You probably remember watching 'Reeha growing up huh?" I laugh. "Yep, she always was the timid child hah. Glad to see she's grown up to be a fine woman." He drinks a cup of Coffee. "So from my understanding you two are dating?" He then tilts his head. "Yep Jess. Angela is perfect for me, even when I was just a little kid at the bowling alley, I always had the right idea." Fareeha explains. "Oh yeah, I remember that," He chuckles. "I bought y'all a replacement package of Hot Chocolate." He then says. "Ah you didn't have to but thanks nonetheless. We'll definitely be there within the next week!" I pull Fareeha back into the picture as she goes to wander off. "I'll be in charge of yer guys's room!" He smiles. "Thanks Jesse," I smile. "No problem Angela, I gotsa go now but you two have fun alright?" He takes another sip of his drink with an impatient looking Lena in the background. "Later Jesse," Fareeha formally salutes. _How long are we gonna be stuck here?_

"Well well well… if it ain't my two favorite love birds!" Lena bubbily snatched the phone from Jesse. "Lena!! Is Emily there with you?" I ask. "You bet!" She pulls the offscreen person Into a hug and there Emily is. _I don't know if I'd ever have loved Fareeha if it weren't for those two._ "What've you two been up to?" She asks while constantly moving the camera out of excitement. "Oh just traveling a bit, we've gone on a date and are sort on one dragged out date right now haha,"I laugh. Lena's personality was always spreading. "You two are like the perfect match!! I'm glad everything had worked out, we're all so excited to see you again," She brushes a peice of hair out of view. "Us too! I'm glad there's some more representative members of the er former Overwatch crew," Fareeha jumps in. "We're gonna make a little ball room for you two when you come back!" Lena daydreams. "Eh I was never one for dancing," Fareeha comments. "It can just be a slow romantic one 'Reeha! Everyone gets it down after a little bit." She insists. "Alright alright, heh. Thanks for always being there for us Lena," Fareeha seems genuine. "Whaaaat? You're leaving us already?" She playfully gasps. "Well we've been on a little hiking date but all these conversations are making me more and more tired haha," She admits. "Ah well that's alright it won't be too long anyways, we'll see you two later!" She energetically waves. "Goodbye Oxten," Fareeha says bye first. "Cheers Lena," I wink at her 

I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders as I pressed the 'hang up' button. We didn't even get to say a proper goodbye to Winston. Fareeha took a seat on a rock and heaved a sigh. "It's like being celebrities all over again," She comments. "Let's rest a little while," I lay down on the unstable surface grateful for it at all. Fareeha moves down from her rock and does the same thing as I did. She faced me and smiled. "Do you really want to continue?" She asks. "No," I giggle. "Yeah me neither," She closes her eyes peacefully. "Can I take a trip in your arms?" I ask. "It's really bumpy Angie, but if you don't want to walk I'll carry you," She opens her eyes again. I stare at her innoccently. "You owe me all the kisses after this," She chuckles while standing up. After helping me to my feet Fareeha once again carries me in her arms. The first time I was asleep but now I got to know the feeling. I close my eyes and use my hand to gently rub her arm. "I love you," I comment. "Me too Angie. Me too," She brushes my hair. 

  
  


Surprisingly I actually fell asleep in her arms, I woke up to find myself all alone on my bed. "'Reeha!" I weakly call out. I look up to find her lovingly staring at me from the head of my bed. "Hey there my Angel," She beams down upon me. "It's very cute how you lightly snore," She chuckles. I stretch and yawn. "Hey~" I simply respond. I sit up and kiss her. "Just upholding my part of the deal~" I assure her. "Mmm. So whatcha want to do for the rest of the day?" She asks moving from the head of my bed to the other side climbing in beside me. "I think I'm ready to ahem… Revisit that thing from earlier," I wink at her. "Are you really ready for it?" She asks just in case. "Yeah," I nod. 

I instinctively shrunk down submissively as Fareeha climbed over me. She glances at me one more time for confirmation and I nod. She softly kisses me while reaching for my shirt. My heart races even more as I felt it leave my person. She now had nearly full access to my abdomen. She began to feel around my shoulders and I felt as if her hands were giant ice cubes. One of them almost was. "Angela… if you're ever uncomfortable tell me," She whispers. I nod again. I didn't have any words for this intense moment. Fareeha takes her jacket and throws it aside along with her shirt. _We're even now…_ I blush even more as I feel the effort of tugs on my pants now. Within a few moments they're gone as well and I can barely keep eye contact with Fareeha. Her arms explore my ribs and back. She begins the iconic 'kiss chain' by kissing my forehead. I seemed to sweat even more with each getting lower and lower. She made it to my lips and shared a passionate kiss with me. For the moment I wasn't so tense and melted in her arms. She makes it down to my neck and only just lightly nips the previous spot as a reminder. I couldn't help but sitffen again as she made it down to my chest. Next was my stomach and then my waist. Then soft nips on my feet. "Fareeha…" I gasp. "Do you want to stop?" She asks "No…" I respond. She begins to unbutton her own pants and it was in that moment I realized it was too late to go back. I took a deep breath as she reached for my bra. _I'm in safe hands._ And now it was gone. Fareeha smirked as the reveal occured but she looked back up at my eyes to check on me. "Put your security in my hands," She whispers. Within some few moments everything was gone from the both of us. Fareeha smiled lovingly over me and I did the same. "Let's do this," I state. Fareeha takes the cue and immediately begins aggressively kissing me, her hands roaming to the obvious spots. _Let the fun begin._

My eyelids struggled to open and my muscles seemed impossible to move. I struggled to recall what might have caused this. It was cold… I mean, what was I expecting from Zurich. But it was colder than usual. As if… As if I were naked. I gasp as all the previous events come back to me. My eyelids fly open to see Fareeha layed across me. She was peacefully still sleeping. _Oh Mein Gott. That really just happened?_ As slowly as I could I rolled out from under Fareeha and got dressed. Sure I should've showered all these… Varying liquids away but I wanted to keep them as a reminder. I picked up Fareeha's leather jacket and wore it for a moment feeling the slight warmth left over in it. I picked up the rest of her clothes and placed them on the back of a chair. _I guess I broke my own rule of taking it slower…_ Bored of all eternity I do a light amount of coloring until Fareeha woke up. 


	8. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela and Fareeha go on their second date with Fareeha's lust for showing off her relationship with Angela visible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a road trip in rural Texas right now. We're traveling for Florida and then will go repeat the process all over again ending back in my home state Colorado. The song at {1} is Wind of Change by Scorpions.

Fareeha walks down the stairs fully clothed with a smile. "Hey Angie~" She says. "Hey Fareeha,"I respond. "Sleep well?" She takes a seat next to me. "I slept great, doing some more coloring huh?" She looks at the book. "Just wanted something to pass the time until Mein eagle came back," I giggle. We both stand up and she hugs me. "I love you sooooo much Angie~" She beams. "I love ya too," I relax into the hug. "Would you like to go out for a picnic?" She asks as she stops hugging me. "I would love that! I just wish we could stop riding in these dumb fancy transports… Because then everyone knows where we're going," I explain. "Yeah that is annoying…" She sighs. "I'm going to go take a shower, I'm a little  _ unclean." She winks.  _ "Hehe," I wink right back.  _ God I hope we get to do that again sometime…  _ She blows a kiss at me before walking off. I order the private transport, luckily it usually took a while due to our elevation so it wouldn't arrive while Fareeha was in the shower. Hmm. I'll pack some sandwiches and then we'll go the the bakery. I plan.  _ I think she's more confident now haha. She'll probably mouth feed me this time. My big strong gorgeous eagle…  _

__ I gasp as I feel Fareeha's strong arms suddenly wrap around me. "Aww did my Angie almost fall asleep?~" She teases me and climbs on the couch beside me. I once again relax In her arms. She had the softest skin…. "Yeah…" I dreamily respond. "Yeah we had a good reason to be exhausted heh," She defends me. A simple forced blush was my response. "Y'know 'Reeha I sort of want you to get a motorcycle," I admit. "Me too, I was just worried about weather and groceries and stuff." She sighs. "Eh we can let Athena and Winston handle that stuff," I dismissed her concerns. "Really?" She smiles hoping for a yes."Yes, Mein Eagle," I smile as I rest my head on her arm. I quickly check my phone. "Transport won't be here for another half an hour or so," I tell her. "More time to spend with you!" She kisses my forehead. "We already spend every moment together but I guess you can see it like that." I close my eyes. "How does that mark feel?" She playfully whispers.  _ She's so good at this…  _ "I feel like I'm all yours Fareeha~" I respond. "Hehe well that's my goal," She ever so slightly nuzzles my neck. "Why don't you reinstate your dominance?" I tease her. "Do you really want to walk out in public with a mark like that?" She hugs me a little tighter. "It brings pleasure~" I assure her. "Say no more~" She adjusts me to lay below her again and she stands over me. A position I personally loved~ I bring my head up to look at her showing the other side of my neck. She teases me by just lightly kissing it again. I wrap my arms around her back. She then moves her mouth over to kiss me and instead gently rubs my neck with her thumb. "This the right spot?" She asks. "Anywhere is the right spot~" I blush. "Agh Angie you make me so… Different." She laughs. "We don't have much time 'Reeha," I remind her. She nods. Like last time she hovers over the spot on my neck and her warm breath spreads throughout me. "C'mon Mein Eagle," I whisper to her. She licks around the projected area of her bite and I lightly moan.  _ God. I haven't been this active in a while… _ "I always get my prey," She smirks. Finally she bites me and I can't help but moan louder this time. I trace her teeth marks on my neck with a smile. "Looks like you got me…* I giggle. She suddenly does it again in a different spot and I gasp out of surprise. "Oh~" I pant. "I've grown a lot braver since we first met," She explains as she moves away from my neck. "And to believe I called you submissive not too long ago," I laugh. A car horn sounds outside and I lean in to kiss Fareeha before exiting.

"I'm glad we did what we did today," I lean on Fareeha's shoulder. "It was a big step but I'm glad you put your trust In me," She takes my hand. "I am too hehe~" I kiss her cheek. "Even if I broke my own promise to take it slow," I yawn. Fareeha smiles and takes another look at her prosthetic hand. "It didn't bother you like you thought it would huh?" She snickers. "It made me feel… Secure. And that's what I see in you. A protector." I squeeze her hand. "I would do anything for you Angie," She backs up my thought. "Agh I was too busy submitting to you to make us sandwiches for the picnic," I sigh. "That's alright. We can maybe buy something from a bakery or have nothing at all," She isn't as bothered as me. "Sounds like a plan," I close my eyes. We rode in mostly silence after that with the occasional kiss or compliment being dealt out.

Fareeha peacefully hummed as she stroked her fingers through my hair. She was the love of my life. Everything she did had passion in it. And it was true that I was the only one to see this side of her. She was Officer Amari to everyone else. She then began to whistle and after listening for a few moments I joined in realizing what song she was humming. {1} Fareeha's smile widens and she looks down at me as we hum together. The way our voices synchronized was straight out of a romance movie. "We are almost there," The driver's voice sounds over the speaker. As the song finished Fareeha disconnected our hands and instead hugged me. "Your voice is incredible Angie," She compliments me. "I'm surprised about yours as well," I smile as I realize just how close she was to her marks during our hug. "I love you," She happily sighs. "I love you more," I respond. With a quiet brake squeak the car comes to a stop and Fareeha kisses me deeply.  _ She's so hypnotizing…  _ The driver opens the door and Fareeha steps out offering her hand out to me once again. I take it and refuse to let go and she laughs to herself.

The crowd roared as Fareeha and I approached the bakery. I looked over at her but she was still smiling. "I'm starting to like the attention," She explains. I blush as I realized the majority of the photos were being taken from our sides. "I think they noticed the marker…" I giggle and whisper to her. "Good, it's telling them, 'Stay back she's mine," Fareeha confidently smiles at the cameras. "And it's true 'Reeha, I am yours," I laugh. She quickly kisses my cheek in public as a response. More and more camera flashes and yet Fareeha was still happy. "I'm letting them all know," She whispers to me.  _ Mein strong Eagle. I will always be yours.  _ As we made it to the door an interviewer approached us and I was ready to politely deny him when Fareeha spoke up. "Do you know who caused these marks on Dr. Ziegler's neck and if so who?" He asks. She looks down at me for a second presumably checking her mark on me. *I do know who caused these marks and I can say that you are speaking to the person who caused them," She winks for the camera. Everyone around us goes silent. Wanting to prove her point Fareeha continues, "Angela here is my Angel and mine only. Thank you," She nods before walking into the bakery with me behind her. 

"Fareeha, you are so hot," I whisper to her in reference to her speach. "I struggle to not tear off your clothes right here," She whispers back. I blush. As we make it to the counter I'm surprised to find Fareeha speaking first.  _ She's really proving her dominance huh… Not that I mind.  _ "A slice of Banana Bread and Chocolate cake please," She tells the cashier. Luckily, a lot of people in Zurich spoke English. "Want to redeem your hesitation now huh?" I tease her. She nods once. After a few minutes of timepassing conversations we receive our sweets and depart for the lake-side field.

We found a comfortable bench to sit at and I layed down across Fareeha's lap looking up at her lovingly. "Your hair is so soft," She brushes my hair; a common show of affection."Your skin is like a blanket," I playfully retort. "You're the only one to feel that blanket," She smiles. "It's cold!" I shiver. "Angie, I can't provide you much more heat out here in the public~" She teases me. She takes off her jacket and places it over me. "I'm doing this for you," She caresses my cheek. "I know, and thank you for doing all this for me 'Reeha," I comfortably yawn. Realizing the opportunity Fareeha takes a peice of the banana bread and feeds it to me. "Aww you did it!' I laugh. I savor the flavor of the treat as I looked up at her. I take my hand and tap her nose. She does the same to me. "Love you Angie," She beams. "Love you too 'Reeha," I beam back. "Let's take a walk around the lake, my legs are getting bored," Fareeha begins to shift. "And no, I will not carry you!" She responds to my tired smirk. With a heave she helps me to my feet. "If you just walk with me we can have some more fun when we get back~" She playfully crosses her arms.  _ Twice in one day?  _ I stretch and smile as Fareeha helps me properly put on her jacket. Fareeha once again pulls off a piece of the bread and feeds it to me. "My Eagle," I kiss her cheek "My Angel," She does the same. And off we walked. 


	9. The Second Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha and Angela have a long final night in Zurich.

I woke up naked again and silently laughed to myself.  _ She did keep her promise.  _ Fareeha this time was on the other side of the bed still sleeping. I checked my neck and felt a few new marks.  _ Mein Eagle… I really don't know what I'd do without you.  _ With a yawn I pulled out a new set of clothes and dressed.  _ It almost feels like we're a married couple.  _ Disappointed that I didn't have any Coffee I climbed back into bed with a sigh. I looked over at my Fareeha to see her eyes and her smile. It reminded me of a song. {1} It fit perfectly with the scene  __ "You're like the human embodiment of fun~" She smirks. "I'm whatever you want me to be," I smile back. "Thanks for today," She begins to dress and I look away respectfully. "We're gonna have to start packing tonight," I explain. "Already? It's so cheesy up here though, a cabin in the mountains." She groans. "Montana will be fun!" I assure. "I look forward to anything as long as you're involved," She lays back down on the bed. "It is pretty boring out here, I'll admit," I move a little closer to her. "Well that's probably because it's midnight, we got here at 5 and have slept since 6:00 or so," She infers. "Well, I was kept awake for a good reason," I kiss her nose. "Let's go star seeing 'Reeha, I doubt we'll fall asleep anyone soon," I stand up. "Good idea!" She does the same. "Have some hot chocolate while we're at it?" She asks. "Sounds lovely!" I respond. "You might want to wash your face," She smirks and points out. I tilt my head and look in the mirror. My makeup was messed up presumably sweat again. I look over at Fareeha and she innocently shrugs, "Worth it!" I can't even try to be angry at her so I just kiss her cheek before going to wash off my face. 

"Y'know I almost called this place home earlier," Fareeha says as I make it downstairs. "It was our temporary home," I hug her from behind as she makes our hot chocolate. "Second Date and we're already living together?" She laughs. "Second date and we've already done  _ it,"  _ I retort. "Well you didn't want to wait, and to be honest? Nor did I," She lovingly looks at me. "But I see you as more than that Angie~" She crosses the kitchen to hug me. I relax into her firm grip. "Mmm I love you," I happily sigh. "I love you too," She stops hugging me and brushes my cheek with her prosthetic. Fareeha finished making the hot chocolate and we took our cups along with two chairs out. "Agh sorry I didn't bring out my coat…" Fareeha apologizes. "It's alright, we can stay warm together~" I smile innocently. "These chairs aren't large enough for the both of us," She tilts her head. "I can sit on your lap~" I laugh. "It'd be weird if I was a male," She happily takes a sip of her hot chocolate. "Well, you aren't, and we can kiss easier!" I cross my legs awaiting her response. "If you really want to Angie~" She shrugs but wasn't bothered. I place down my hot chocolate and climb out of my seat. Luckily they were sturdy table chairs so it wouldn't collapse under our weight. I slowly climb up onto her lap and she lightly blushes. "Ideal position~" I giggle. "Just kiss me already," She laughs. "Alright," I respond. And so kiss her I did. The way she fought for power over the kiss was breathtaking. Usually the one who initiated it has the power but she wanted to prove her strength. She placed down her hot chocolate and wrapped her arms around me pushing the tide of authority. I can't help but submit to her by relaxing in her grip.  _ This is where I belong… And I'm satisfied.  _ Fareeha stops kissing me and looks off in another direction. "Look Angie! A shooting star!" She gasps. I turn around to see the star quickly crossing the sky and I smile. "Make a wish!" She suggests.  _ I wish Fareeha will be mine and I will be hers for all eternity. And I wish that no matter our problems we will always be together.  _

"Fareeha! Our drinks are getting cold!" I gasp in between our frantic kisses. "You're my new drink~" She reaches for my shirt. "Hey no no no wait Fareeha!" I lightly push her away. "Sorry Angie. You're just so hot," She looks away and I can't read her emotion. I feel bad as I notice she is frowning when she turns back. "Fareeha…" I sigh. "No, it's okay I understand, three times in one day is ridiculous," She looks down. She lifts me up and places me down. "I got too far into it…" She nods. As a last ditch effort I hug her without saying anything. She hesitates for a moment before hugging me back. "I love you Fareeha," I close my eyes. "I love you too Angela," She quietly says. After we finished the hug I drank my warm chocolate drink. After walking for a little moment Fareeha cautiously takes my hand. I look up at her with a smile as to say it's okay. She reluctantly smiles back.

As soon as we got back Fareeha walked upstairs.  _ I'm so sorry Fareeha…  _ Realizing I would be left alone to pack up, I fetched the partial remnants of chocolate cake we didn't eat from our picnic earlier. I sat down and held my head in my hands stressed.  _ I need to apologise again.  _ I slowly walk up the stairs and sigh as I find my door closed. Opening the door I'm glad to see Fareeha isn't crying at least. "Fareeha I'm sorry," I start. "It's okay Angela. Really. I'm to blame." She responds. "Fareeha. I know you might not believe me and that's okay; but you single handedly have changed my life and showed me compassion. Every moment I spend with you I feel like a different and better person. Your hand is like a psychologist but less expensive and more trustworthy. And I mean it when I say it; I love you," I tear up. Fareeha pats the bed beside her and I climb in. She protectively hugs me and I hear her begin to cry too. Something I never heard before. We cried together and I could tell then it was going to get better.

After about an hour of hugging we finally regained our composure. "Do you want to start packing now?" I ask. "There isn't much else to do so sure," She stands up.  _ Something is still on her mind. I'll leave her alone about it. Unless she doesn't want me to? Hmmph.  _ Fareeha waits at the door for me. I quickly stand up and begin the journey downstairs. "Why is there cake out?" She asks me. "I wanted to be depressed eating. It's a common found solution people turn to," I explain. She wraps her arm around me as a response. So we began to pack, with Fareeha occasionally glancing at certain items for a while. The bowling alley photo, her teddy bear, a birthday card note I wrote her, and a necklace which I had never seen before. "Where did you get that?" I ask. "My mother, other than the rare photo, it's the only thing I have to remember her," She hands it to me and I carefully take it. It had a pendant which portrayed a Cobra and an Eagle making friends. On the back it read, 'For my beautiful daughter Fareeha,' "If she could see you know I think she'd be proud," I smile. "Thanks, but I disagree," Her facial expression doesn't change. I hand her back the necklace and she puts it in a box.  _ I wonder if she's forgiven Ana or not…  _

"Uno!" I shout as I look down at my  _ Red Four.  _ "Hmm well I know you don't have blue," She mutters to herself. She places down a blue four and I smirk. "Oh no…" She laughs foreseeing my win. I place down my card and pump my fist. "Are you feeling better?" I ask. "Yeah," She genuinely smiles at me. "I'm glad," I take her hand in mine and rub it softly. Glancing at the time I saw the clock read 4:00 AM. "Wow, we've been playing board games for two hours!" I comment. "I'm finally starting to feel a little droozy again," She stretches in her chair. "Me too," I fake a yawn and she laughs clearly realizing it was fake. She uses a cup to get a drink of water before walking over to me and suddenly picking me up.  _ This is the Fareeha I know.  _ I strategically turn off the light as we pass the lightswitch and she carries me upstairs. She softly places me down before climbing in beside me. "Is your wish coming true?" She asks. "Yeah…" I close my eyes. She kisses me softly and I smile. "Goodnight Angie~" She rubs my cheek. "Goodnight Fareeha," I respond and pull my blanket up to my neck. *Click* 

Fareeha offered me a rose as we slowly rowed down the creek. "Why is the dream version of Fareeha self conscious?" I ask her while taking the flower. "Because you love her so much that you miss her even while dreaming," It suggests. "Huh. I think you're right," I nod. "Thanks," I smile. "You're welcome," It responds. "Oop you're waking up now," The dream waves goodbye at me. "Goodbye fake Fareeha," I wave back.  _ It's so weird how I always dream that.  _ I sit up to find Fareeha is already awake. She looks over at me confused. "Well, that was very sudden," She comments. "The dream version of you offered me a rose," I stretch. "How sweet, but is she better than me?" She asks. "Of course not! It's just a figment of my imagination," I respond. "I ordered us a transport just before you woke up, should be here in maybe an hour. Then it'll drive us to the airport," She explains. "You're a natural," I smile. "What time is it?" I want to stand up but don't. "10:00 AM," She responds checking her phone. "You should go take a shower Angie, you have some chocolate cake on your face," She smirks looking at me. "Alright," I stand up and take out my hair tie. 

_ So much has changed on this last day. I just hope it hasn't resonated with Fareeha too much.  _ I think while I shower. The hot water ran down my back and it reminded me of Fareeha's body heat. But it started to hurt after a while and I decided to try a cold shower. I hated it at first but eventually I got used to it and liked it.  _ Peaceful…  _ I think to myself. I close my eyes and let this water splash through my hair. I still shivered but it was an overall comfortable experience. 

"Angela!" Fareeha runs up to me and hugs me. "Hey~ What was that for?" I laugh and hug her back. "Nothing, I just missed you," She explains."Aww. Well I missed you too 'Reeha," I smile. "The transport is about 35 minutes away now," She lays down on the couch. "Want to just hug it out?" She asks.  _ She's still like a blanket so why not.  _ "Only if you come over here and get me," I playfully place my hands on my hips. She smiles and stands up, walking over to me. I looked up at her with a returned smile. I lean into her comfortably and she rubs my back. "Mmm. I love you," She kisses my forehead. "I love you too," I respond. She lifts me in her arms and I blush. We share a passionate kiss. "You're so good at that," I laugh looking up at her. "I know," She cockily responds. With me in her arms, Fareeha lays down on the couch; my head rested in between her neck and the couch's back. It was comfortable. It was a bit weird to be elevated, usually she was above me. "It's a bit weird to be like this haha. Usually I'm below you," I laugh. "Well if you don't like it I can move you to that position~" She responds.  _ Let's hope we don't get too involved, can't miss the car.  _ "I'd like that," I giggle. In one smooth motion she does exactly that and I smile. "Don't worry Angie, I won't try anything," She assures. "Well, what If I wanted you to?" I snicker. "I wouldn't anyways. I'm still a bit bothered about what happened yesterday…" She sighs. Fareeha assumes her protective hug stance and I sigh happily. "I'll be here for you, Fareeha," I assure her. "Thank you, Angela. When I'm ready I'll tell you," She kisses my cheek. 

_ I'm glad she at least realizes she isn't ready.  _ I think to myself as I put my suitcases in the trunk. Fareeha rubs my back and I look back at her with a smile. I hop in the car and Fareeha enters after me. "Here we go again," She lightly laughs as she wraps her arms around me. "I hope I spend the rest of my life with you," I peacefully lean into her and close my eyes. "Aww~" I assume she blushes. "I will always be by your side Angela," She kisses my forehead. "Agh wait, I have to do something,* I sigh sitting up. She nods but doesn't remove her arm which didn't bother me. I pull out my phone and dial Winston. "Actually wait, I can still lean into you just fine," I realize. I lay back in her arms and kiss her cheek before the call connects.

"Hello Angela, what is the problem?" He professionally asks. "Nothing, I just wanted to let you know Fareeha and I are on our way!" I angle my camera so we were both in the image. "Ah, that's great! All those things everyone promised yesterday have come true." He assures. "That's good, I'm glad I can have you two join me, you two are becoming famous!" He laughs. "I saw that bakery interview," He explains. Fareeha immediately blushes, "I uh. Just wanted to satisfy their curiosity," She nervously laughs. "Don't worry about it Amari, you might just want to have Angela cover up her neck," He laughs again. This time I blushed. "Don't worry about it guys," He reads our uncomfortable moods. "Well, alright. We'll talk to you later," I speak up. "Yep," He looks down bored. And then I hung up. "We're not going to cover your neck," Fareeha infers. "Nope," I respond and put my phone away. We both laugh. 

"Mind if I have the window seat?" I ask Fareeha as we board. "You can have anything you realistically want Angie~" She smiles. "Thanks," I smile back. With a grunt I heavily fall into the seat and Fareeha takes my hand in her prosthetic. "This is going to be boring," Fareeha sighs. "As long as I have you by my side it's worth it," I take her prosthetic hand with both of mine to prove my point. "I will always be by your side my angel," She blushes at the attention. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be honest I don't know the artist at the song at {1}. I'm pretty sure the song is called Lucky One. I was sent an audio file of my friend BackwardsFantasy singing the song.


	10. Take it Easy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela and Fareeha arrive in Montana and work to solve some tension.

I watch Angela's eyes shoot open with surprise as we land and I chuckle. "I thought the person who had the window would at least be aware of landing!" I tease her. "I'm just a little tired," She admits. "Just one more transport drive and we'll be there," I hug her. "I hope Jesse hasn't made a mess of  _ our  _ room," She stretches. "There's gonna be boot prints on his pants if he does," I stand up and offer my prosthetic hand out to Angela. Angela laughs so hard she blushes. "You're hilarious 'Reeha," She takes my hand. We grab our suitcases and depart the plane. Luckily, a transport was right there. "Still tracking our phones hmm?" I guess. "I see no reason for them to stop," She shrugs. We place our items in the trunk and climb into the back. Angela, as always, rests her head on my shoulder. "You're so adorable Angie~" I wrap my arms around her. "Thanks, Fareeha," She closes her eyes again. "I'm glad you are open to trying new things, if you didn't carry me that one night it's possible we wouldn't have fallen in love," She notes. "It would've happened eventually," I looked out the window at the passing view. "Fareeha. What are your thoughts?" She asks me. "You obviously," I smile. "But there has to be more than that," She crosses her arms. My smile slowly disappears as the dread returns. "There is…" I respond. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asks. "Not really." I sigh. "Oh… Okay," She's disappointed.  _ All I'd really be telling you about was my lack of a mother Angie.  _ I frown when Angela moves away from me and stares out the window. "It's really just family issues Angela," I feel pressured to tell her. "Please sit by me again…" I beg. She moves back over to me and I wrap my arms around her.

"I can sense there's some tension between us," Angela notes as I take her hand and help her out the transport. "You know I truly love you Angela, It just… Hurts to talk about my past," I frown. "I love you too Fareeha," She looks up at me. Looking ahead at the building in front of us I internally smile. The porch was definitely going to be a favorite of mine. Outside of the door stepped Siebran and he greeted us with a single wave. "Still open to sharing a room?" I ask worried. "Of course," She responds with a smaller smile than usual but a smile nonetheless. 

"Fareeha, please smile," Angela sighs as we stand on the porch. "I want us to both be happy," I scratch my neck. "We can work this out later, I promise. Just put on a smile for the gang please," She requests.  _ It is a promise…  _ Taking a deep breath I put on a convincing smile; a small one. Everyone was expecting that. 

As soon as I walked in my smile became genuine. Everyone was gathered around in the lounge and I was overjoyed to see Lena and Emily again. But when Jesse walked up to Angela and hugged her before either of them said anything, I suddenly felt very lonely. "Uh. Where's my- I mean our room?" I ask Winston. "First door on the left after walking upstairs. We gave you two the most privacy and distance from everyone else," He explains. I forcefully blush. "Ah thanks," I nod. I grab Angela's stuff along with mine while she socialized with everyone. I entered in the room to find a simple box of hot chocolate on our bed. It was almost funny how lonely it was.  _ But soon it might be my only friend.  _ The room was decorated with found photos between the gang. There was a dimmer lightbulb which I was grateful for and a printed out copy of Angela and I's autograph the day of our first date.  _ Things spread quite fast.  _ I hear a knock on my door and turn around to see Emily. "Hey Fareeha, you don't look too well. Is everything okay?" She asks. "Angela is unhappy that I don't want to talk about my past with her. I'm scared…" I admit. "The brave Fareeha Amari scared?" She tries to lighten the mood but stops smiling when she realizes my expression doesn't change. "I can go talk to her to get her side of the story if you'd like. I'm sure something can be worked out," She suggests. "I just want my angel back…" I sigh. She walks out for a moment but just before I decide to try and rest my problems away, she returns with a rose. "Invite her to dance, and surprise her with this afterwards," She suggests. "You sure?" I ask. "It's how Lena reeled me in," She giggles. I take the rose and place it on our nightstand. "Thanks, Emily," I lightly smile at her. "Ah, only thank me when it works," She smiles back and walks out. 

{Mini Paragraph W/ Switched POV First Person Angela} 

I sigh as Jesse beckons me with his finger.  _ How do they know us so well…  _ "Somethins' up Angela," He crosses his arms. "No, everything's fine," I lie. "Clearly not, Fareeha didn't even stop to catch up!" He retorts. "She's mad at me for asking about her past," I sigh. "She's a really delicate person internally Angela. But she puts anger over that sadness," He explains. He paces around in thought. "'Scuse me a moment," He walks away.  _ What does he have in mind?  _ Jesse returns with a rose. "Look, I suggest takin' a dance with her and then giving this as an apology. Even if it ain't your fault I'm sure she'll accept it," He explains. I take the rose and put it in my back pocket. "I hope this works…" I sigh. "Me too. She's a nice woman but I hope her bad side isn't unleashin' on ya," He bites his lip. 

I finish unpacking my things and am surprised to see Angela in the doorway. "Hey, I was uhm… Thinking we could go for that dance Lena suggested," Angela and I say the same exact thing at the same time. We both nervously laugh. "Sure!" We then say again together. I stand up and Angela offers her hand out to me.  _ Don't tell me I'm losing my dominance… I'm supposed to lend my hand… Damnit.  _ "Please give us a little privacy," I ask the members in the lounge downstairs. They all nod without suspecting anything or teasing.  _ Angela must've done something…  _ We approach the living room and move a few chairs out of the way. I take Angela's hand with my prosthetic. "Just be yourself, Fareeha," She suggests. A classy jazz song begins to play.  _ Damn you Lena…  _ "Ah, this must be Lena's work," I hide my true thoughts inside. "Aha yeah. We can ignore it…" She purses her lips for a moment. I could tell both of our shoulders were tense. I take a deep breath. With a slow pace Angela and I smoothly dance around each other. Looking into her eyes I managed to smile again. Feeling a little more confident I elegantly spin her around and she lightly laughs. The way her soft blonde hair waves through the air, the way her blue eyes seemed to reach out into my soul, how her smile was infectious. "You look wonderful, Angela," I can't help but say. "Looking back at you I must agree," She moves a little closer to me. "Must I list my reasons?" She fully smiles. "Mmm if you'd like," I twirl her again now used to the motion. "The way your rare smile seems to gleam in any light, the way you know when to be delicate and when to not, how your prosthetic feels completely life-like because of your personality," She lists and moves a little closer again. I gasp and blush my heart bursting with positivity. I wrap my arms around her neck and she does the same. After a few more moments of dancing I finally lean in for a kiss. I'm delighted when she doesn't move away and her shoulders drop.  _ My Angel is calm again…  _ She takes my left hand and places it to her heart. "This is how you make me feel," I blush as she repeats my line. Flustered I keep my hand on her heart and kiss her again. "I love you…" She happily sighs and rests her head on my body.  _ Hehe just a little too short to do so for my shoulder.  _ "I love you more," I take my prosthetic right hand and place it around her back. "I'm glad this worked out," I admit. "Me too," She beams. I step away from her and pull out my rose and am surprised to find she does the same. "Aww Fareeha," She blushes. "Aww Angela," I blush as well. "Jesse?" "Emily?" We ask at the same time. "Yep," "Yep," We then respond at the same time. We break into another fit of laughter. We exchange roses and place them aside. "One more kiss? For old times sake?" I ask. "Of course," She smiles. We both resume the 'arms around shoulders' position and kiss. Her body melted into mine and I felt powerful again. After we stop I turn to the side to see Jesse and Emily. I look back at Angela the same moment she looks at me and we blush. "You called?" Jesse smirks. 

"We were just uh…" We say at the same time. "Kissing?" Emily playfully crosses her arms. I scratch my neck, "Uh yeah haha," Angela takes my hand. "Well, it seems our plan all worked out," Jesse genuinely smiles. "Sorry to ignore everyone when I walked in…" I sigh. "It's alright, we all have those moments," He finger-guns me. "If you aren't too busy why don't ya give a proper introduction now?" Emily suggests. "That's probably a good idea!" I smile. "Glad to see you're happy," Jesse walks over and pats my back. 

"Ah, Fareeha Amari: Codename Pharah. Pleasure to be of your acquaintance again," I look up at the towering figure of Siebran De Kuiper. He was the oldest and tallest in all of Overwatch's former agents. "To you as well De Kuiper, what brings you out here?" I ask. He tilts his head for a moment. "Something about Montana just stuck with me. I believe it's the stars." He explains. "I'm glad the Universe had a plan for you and Doctor Ziegler," He nods. After a firm handshake Siebran departs.

After yabbering on for almost an hour with other agents I met up with Angela again. *Phew… Lots of talking. Not my specialty," I laugh. "Me neither," She stretches. "You should come unpack your stuff, I got no idea where you want everything," I suggest. "Sure, but I need a big… Strong… Gorgeous… Arabic Woman by my side," She smirks. "Ready for my body again already?" I retort. She blushes. "Kinda…"  _ Mm heh. My cute little Angie~  _ "C'mon, let's go upstairs," I take her hand in mine. 

"Wow, There's a copy of our signature already?" Angela looks at the piece bewildered. "Some people are just weird," I laugh, falling on the bed with the rose Angela gave me. I watch her dreamily as she looks around the room with curiosity. After about 10 minutes she's finished and she turns off the lights and closes the door.  _ What is she planning?  _ Angela climbs in bed beside me and wraps her arms around me. "I love you," She dreamily sighs. "I love you too Angie~" I wrap my arms around her too. 


	11. Lovely Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boring, quick, and lazy final chapter but a final chapter nonetheless. Thank you for sticking around to read this. Good day. Edit: Thanks for 1000 views! Ship Pharmercy <3

It had been a week since Angela and I made it to Montana. It was beautiful out here. The gang was all here too. We were still able to have fun and Winston got significantly more help from Athena due to the smaller area of the base. "What do you want to do today, my love?" I yawn and wrap my arms around her as we sit on the balcony. "Sweat my makeup off~" She snickers. "It has been a little while…" I tease her pretending to have trouble deciding. "C'mon 'Reeha," She rubs my arm. "What is it… 5:00? How about we have a really nice night out?" I instead suggest. "What do you have in mind?" She asks. "Ride out to a diner, come back and have another calming dance, what you just suggested, and then fall asleep on the balcony peacefully," I kiss her cheek. "Sounds fun, but what are we going to ride?" She asks. "My new Motorcycle," I smirk. 

Angela happily bounds down the stairs after me. "You got a new Motorcycle?" She gasps. "Yep, Jesse delivered it for me," I explain. _We have been planning this for two days. I hope it works._ "Hey slow down, you aren't going to ride it if you jump ahead of me," I take her hand after she slows down. We walk out the clubhouse and there it is. A special motorcycle with Angela's wing on one of it's sides and my Raptora armor on the other. "Wow… It's beautiful," She looks at the vehicle with wonder. _Money and Fame Angie~_ "I wanted to make the moment special," I explain. "I couldn't have been happier," She hugs me. I take my sunglasses out of my pocket. Stepping on the motorcycle I immediately smiled the way the seat and handle seemed to fit perfectly with my body. It all felt even better when Angela's arms wrapped around my waist. "This is a dream come true!" I look back at her with a genuine smile. "Well, I'm happy I add on to your experience," She kisses my nose as I'm looking at her. She was dressed in a green coat, almost a robe, and had a simple pair of light blue jeans on. She laid her head on my left shoulder and I started off. _I'm craving some pancakes…_

Although it was annoying at first I eventually got used to the hum of the motorcycle. "You are seriously one of the coolest people I know 'Reeha," Angela states. "I'm the superior female biker to all others," I smile. I dismount my bike and take Angela's hand as we approach the diner. "I'm getting used to it here," I smile. "Me too," She brushes my cheek. _Stereotypical IHOP. I Hope it's good at least._ "IHOP this tastes good," I laugh at my own pun. "Well, you tried," She still smiles at the joke. I hold the door for her and sigh with relief as I feel the cool air inside. We were immediately escorted to a deluxe table. "Ah famous privilege," I sit down with a heave. "Raspberry Tea for me," I explain to the waiter. We were lucky enough to be immediately asked about what we wanted. "I'll take the same," Angela says. "And are you sure on what you two would like to eat?" He then asks. _Uhhhhh._ "Your highest regarded breakfast meal please," I shrug. He nods. "The same for me too," Angela is spending too much time looking at me to care. I lightly blush looking at her eyes. "I just don't know what it is about you," She happily sighs. "Everything," I cockily respond. 

Our plates arrived with Pancakes, Bacon, Eggs, and hash. "Nice and simple," I comment. "Yep," She only picks at her food, continuing to look at me instead. "How eager are you?" I place my form down and fold my hands with a smirk. "Very," She winks. "Why do you have to get aroused now?" I playfully sigh. "Your waist felt very nice to put my arms around~" She explains. "Ahh, that makes sense," I nod. I invite the waiter back over. "Two to-go boxes please," I request. "So soon?" He asks. I nod. "I have a feeling we're going to spend a long time together, " I hold her hand. "Me too," She smiles. Taking the to-go boxes Angela eagerly hops on the Motorcycle behind me. 

  
The sun began to set and I looked back to see Angela by my side. "I love you," I smile. "I love you too," She smiles back. I deeply kiss her not worrying about the road too much. _It's a flat empty highway stretch anyways._ She once again placed her head on my shoulder and we rode off into the sunset eager to _have some fun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and thanks for 800 views!


End file.
